Dreams in a Bottle
by whalestail
Summary: Alice huddles down through a hurricane in N.C. and wonders about the love of her life. Soon after the hurricane, who comes walking up her beach. Jasper comes into her life-can they make it together and survive each other's history. OOC a little AH
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note - this story came from a song I heard. The song really has nothing to do with the story. But a couple of the lines gave me the whole story. Sorry all the Bella and Edward fan's this story suits Alice and Jasper so much better. **

_**DREAMS FROM A BOTTLE**_

Chapter 1

I had just finished boarding up the windows of my grandmother's house. She had passed away a few months ago. But a hurricane or tropical storm was coming our way. By the time, it hit us we wouldn't know if it would be a hurricane or have been downgraded to a tropical storm. It was predicted to be a class 2 hurricane. The surf was already way up and it had been rained for three days now. My sail boat had been moved inland by a friend of the family. I owned a twenty-five foot sail boat that I loved and lived on. I had a permanent dock down in Florida, but I had been up in Sunset Beach, North Carolina for the last three months with my grandmother. Now I had to protect her house and myself through the hurricane. The beach was empty of other homes in both directions for a quarter of a mile. I love the quiet of this town and the beach. Yet in thirty minutes, I could be in a small city if I wanted. In ten minutes, I could be in the small town of Sunset Beach that I had grown up in and gone to school in.

I had all the supplies down in the basement to get through the hurricane. My battery powered radio, spare batteries, food, water, battery powered flashlight and my journals. I had a cot, sleeping bag and pillow. I also had a second supply of goods in a bathroom upstairs if the basement flooded, though that had never happened in all the storms that had hit here. My grandfather had built his wife a secure home.

The basement was too dark for me to paint in; I left my equipment stored in a closet in the center of the house. I was twenty-eight years old had gone to college and gotten my bachelors in fine art. While in college, I had some luck with my watercolor paintings. I also loved to paint murals. There were five in my grandmother's house alone. My name had been passed around and I had done about twenty murals all over the country now. I had also succeeded with my water colors and my paintings were in five galleries in New York, Florida, local South Carolina one and of course here in Sunset Beach. My parents had died eight years ago while I was in college. I was their only child. They hadn't been able to have other children after me.

I didn't want to be tied to a house after their house had burnt down all those years ago. The fire started in my parent's room and my parents had no chance to escape. After about a month in any particular house, I would head back to the boat I had bought. As long as it was floating, I was happy. I didn't need much and I really didn't want much. After my parents passed away, I bought the boat with part of my settlement of their estate and put the rest away as an investment. All I had was my grandmother and now she was gone. I had been sad and I knew I needed time to heal and time to move on. I was taking the time and painting. I enjoyed the ocean and walking on the beach whether I was painting on it or just looking at it. Plus I loved being on my boat in the ocean. I had sailed down to the Keys, the Florida coast, the Florida gulf coast, Georgia, South Carolina, and North Carolina. I was thinking about heading to Bermuda to paint there.

My grandmother and my mother had told me about their love stories with their husbands and wanting me to find love for myself. They both shared their love stories with me and even the stories of my great and great-great grandmother's stories. From everything I had heard and learned, I knew I wanted the perfect love affair and the perfect man for that love affair. I wouldn't settle for less; I hadn't either. I fell asleep that night was dreaming about the perfect man. Two hours later, I was startled awake by the noise of the wind, water, rain and storm pounding outside. I picked up my journals and started writing about the dreams that I had been having.

_The dreams were about the tall handsome stranger that had come into my life just by walking down the beach one day. He was tall 6 foot 4 to my tiny 5 foot height. He was built, had a nice chest and tight stomach. It didn't look like an ounce of fat was on him. He has blue eyes, wild honey blond hair that looked good whether he had been running or combed for a date. I sat there and wrote about all the dates and my love story of the perfect nameless stranger._

_I saw myself and a stranger sitting on my beach talking after we shoke hands and met. We sat and talked for awhile because our shadows got very long on the sand. The last glimpse of that scene was he and I picking up my painting supplies to carry up the beach._

_Another vision I had was us standing in my kitchen cooking what must have been spaghetti sauce and drinking wine. Though it was a little fuzzy it looked like we had on the same clothes. _

_The next scene I watched man on my porch leaving a rose and a card and then leaving. _

I laid my journal down in my arms and must have dozed off for a while but I was still thinking about the mystery man that was the same in my dreams. I had found my perfect man but he was only in my imagination. Please let me remember this. It will give me something to hold onto.

When I awoke this time I said, "Oh my," and then I had noticed it had been another few hours and the rain was still pouring down outside but I was dry and safe. I had some water and an apple. Then I picked up my journal and started writing about this haunting perfect man again.

This time while I was asleep I had seen…

_I was ringing his doorbell. The perfect man was soon leaning against his front door frame. He picked up my bag of supplies. Then I'm working on one of the murals. I hear myself say, "Why aren't you staying in the master bedroom?" Then it jumps to sitting by the fire place eating dinner. _

_I open my front door to a florist saying, "delivery for Alice Juliet." "Thank you," I said. I took the box to my living room and opened it. I saw a dozen roses and there was a white one in the center. I pulled out the note that went with it and it said Alice the next line was blurry and then I could understand the last line – and You are that one. Jasper. The next thing I saw was the 2 of sharing a kiss._

_Another date__ was watching us on my boat from sunrise to sunset. I saw us sailing, floating on the ocean and eating._

_Another scene I saw was us h__aving a Pajama party for just the two of us, watch movies, eat popcorn and play board games! Our date started with playing board games. We were in his new living room by his fireplace with our pizza dinner. Then I saw us on a couch watching a movie in pajamas eating popcorn._

_I see a nice dinner at a restaurant I have never seen before with a really long car trip but it was really nice, too._

_Next, I see us going to South Carolina on my sailboat for one of my art shows at that gallery. __Take a horse-drawn carriage ride back to the boat after the showing. Jasper woke up early morning and went to the flower shop bought eleven red roses and 1 fake red rose so twelve all together, I put them on our bed for when she woke up I had a card that read I'll love you until the last rose dies. _

After finishing up some more notes on my dreams of the perfect man, the hurricane had eased up. I lay back down and tried to go back to sleep through the storm. Another two or three hours and the heart of the storm would pass.

When I woke this time, there was a much calmer rain outside. The wind seemed almost nonexistent. I went upstairs and looked outside, the wind had really calmed down but I still couldn't go outside because of all the rain and flooding. I went back downstairs and made myself a snack and wrote some more notes of what I had dreamed about. I had even dreamed about a wedding proposal.

_For Thanksgiving, he serves breakfast in bed, watch games with town's folk and eat turkey, then we come home and have dessert together on boat. _

_During Christmas holidays, drive around looking at the decorations on the houses. Then we decorated the houses together._

_This is Christmas Eve. Go on the beach and cuddle on a blanket with candles all around, while you stare up at the stars and listen to the waves crash...Magical  
_

_This is Christmas day. Make a gourmet lobster dinner. Add the trimmings, put on some good music, and add candles._

_New Years Eve, plan a weekend trip somewhere close, even if it's only an hour or two away. Call ahead to the hotel and have your dinner waiting in the room, along with flowers and dessert._

_On Valentine's day, he brings her a dozen roses, they have dinner on her boat. He gives her a card and that sends her on a treasure hunt around their property. In the end she digs up a treasure chest and in the chest is a diamond ring with a million reasons to marry him._

I went back to sleep so peacefully rubbing where the engagement ring should be wondering if I would ever meet this man or if he was just that the perfect dream. Maybe my grandmother and mother had sent the dream to me to help me get through the hurricane.

**A/N – Please read and let me know what you think of the start of this. As always this story is actually already complete and is in the process of being edited. Please hit the little review button and let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning I was up and about the house cleaning up around the house and on the beach.

Three days later, I finally had all the mess cleaned up and all the boards off the windows. The boards were returned to the basement. When I came out of the basement the last time, I saw Jacob sailing my boat around for me back to its dock. I smiled and ran down to him and my boat. I smiled and said, "No worse for wear."

"Nope, she is safe and sound." I made Edward and I sandwiches because we still didn't have all our power back. Finally, around 7pm, all my power was back, so I cranked up my computer and typed up all the dreams I had had throughout the storm. I went to bed very late with my window open. I slept dreamless and peacefully that night.

When I awoke the next morning, I had decided what to do with my dreams. I printed them out with the intent to set them adrift in the ocean, my current true love. I got on my sailboat to take her out. I sealed the papers in a bottle and left it out in the ocean. I returned to the dock and went to work painting the love, I saw in all my dreams.

I had been working on those paintings for about a week. I painted both inside my grandmother's house and outside. It had been about two weeks after the hurricane had come through; I was sitting in front of my grandmother's house on the beach painting sail boats in the water after the hurricane. I heard a 'hello' from a handsome voice on the beach, so I looked north on the beach. Walking towards me was a golden blond haired tall stranger in shorts because we still had our hurricane heat around.

"Hello. Can I help you?" I said and then the stranger finished jogging up to me. When he got there, he was as handsome as Tom Cruise, Ashton Kutcher, Brad Pitt, Matthew McConaughey, all rolled together. He had on a polo shirt that fit him perfectly tucked into Docker shorts. He was wearing Teva water shoes.

"Hello," he said again. Once he was next to me. I was looking up at him by then. I had to turn back to my artwork; so that I didn't get caught staring.

"Hello again," I said.

"My name is Jasper Rome. I just bought the house to the north of you."

"Hi, Jasper," I said as I put my paintbrush down. "I'm Alice. I live in my grandmother's house right here behind us."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Well, it's an absolute joy to meet a neighbor. I was a delayed a week getting here because of the destruction from the hurricane. Did you stay throughout the storm?"

"Yes, I rode it out fine. My grandfather built my grandmother a strong house. I spent the last week cleaning up the beach around here. I got my boat back so I took it out yesterday and today I decided to paint. How did your house survive?"

"Pretty well. A couple of broken windows, debris everywhere, I may have a roof leak, lost some shingles, but overall not too bad.

"Well, Jasper what brings you to this small town and isolated beach?"

"I needed a break from New York City."

"Why? This is a definite change!"

"I have worked as an investment banker and just got tired of the endless hours. My doctor scared me he said that if I kept up my pace I would kill myself in the next five years. I took my success and retired for awhile."

"And you picked our small town."

"Yes, I did."

"Can you stay retired forever?"

"No but I think I'll free lance or run a small investment firm in the area." We continued talking, and then Jasper said, "Alice, I think you have lost most of your light for painting with, how about I help you carry everything up to your home."

"Sure," I said, "but this isn't my home, I never want to own a home. This is my grandmother's house."

"Why not?"

"That's a long story for another time, Jasper; if I want to tell you."

Once my paints were set aside in the living room, I looked up at Jasper and said, "Would you like a tour?"

"I would love one, but I have a question first?"

"What?"

He took my hand and led me to the left of the entryway. We entered a parlor and he asked, "Do you know the artist who did this? How long has it been here? It's elegant and simple at the same time. There is a similar one in my place. I want to know the history behind the paintings and I'm assuming they were done by the same person."

"How do you know?"

"They are both signed with a crazy like 'J' in the corner."

Then he looked at a small framed painting on an end table. "See, this has the same marking! Do you know this person or who this person was?"

"Yes, I do. I know her."

"Who is she and where can I find her?"

I looked up at him and smiled, "It's not just a fancy J It's an A running into a J. It stands for Alice Juliet."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Alice," he said. "You have two murals in my house."

"Yes I do."

"Your work is amazing and stunning. I feel like I'm sitting on the ocean looking at what you painted."

"Thank you. If you allow me to show you around more of this house, you can see more of my work. My grandmother was my biggest fan."

"You just said was."

"Yes, she died three months ago while I was staying with her." We continued through the house and finally ended in the back of the house in the kitchen. He saw my indoor spice garden and liked that and said, "You have everything here for spaghetti."

"I do, don't I."

Jasper asked, "Do you have spaghetti strings, tomatoes and tomato juice?"

"Yes."

"How about I make you some spaghetti sauce made from scratch since you just shared your artwork and your house with me?"

"Okay, that sounds good," I said. "Tell me what you need." I opened my cupboards and passed him what he needed.

"Do you mind if I cut the spices off your herb garden?"

"No, be my guest. Let me know if you want any help."

Jasper made quick work of getting the sauce together and simmering on the stove. We just sat out in the kitchen and talked. After about an hour, I asked, "Would you like a glass of Merlot before we have our spaghetti?"

"Sure."

"I'll get the wine."

"You can get two glasses. They are two doors down on the right over your head and I'll be right back."

When I returned I popped the cork, Jasper held the two glasses and I poured them. Once the bottle was set down, Jasper asked, "May I?"

"Be my guest."

"To the most amazing artist I met today and having her be my neighbor. Hopefully, she and I'll become great friends. Cheers," and he clanked my glass.

Then I said, "To becoming friends." While he stirred the sauce, I had walked up next to him and said, "Hmmm, it smells delicious." Jasper then easily lifted me and sat me on the counter next to the stove. He lifted the wooden spoon from the pot and offered me a taste after he blew on it to cool it off first. I thought to myself wow he cooled it off for me first. No one has ever done that for me. Besides his amazing looks, he is a perfect old fashion gentleman.

I took a taste of it and said, "It tastes as good as it smells."

"Thank you," he said. Ten minutes later, he started the spaghetti strings. "Oops, one more thing, do you have any parmesan cheese?"

"Let me see," and to the refrigerator I went. "I do," and then I started to open the package of cheese so that I could grate the cheese.

"Sorry, Alice. I got that, too."

"Am I allowed to set the table?"

"Yes, I'll let you do that. Remember this is my treat."

"I'll have the table ready through that door in ten minutes."

"The bowls are in the cupboard to your right over your head and the strainer is to your right next to the stove." I took the bottle of wine and a pitcher of water and went to the table and set it for two and lit the candles on the table and a couple of others. I put out silverware and our wine glasses, water glasses. Jasper came in a few minutes later carrying two bowls of spaghetti. He put the bowls down and as I went to sit down.

Jasper said, "Please wait."

I turned around and said, "What?"

"Please," and he pulled out my chair before I had tried to sit down, again. "Allow me," and I sat down on the pulled out chair and he helped me push it in. Jasper quickly moved all of his stuff to sit closer to me.

He smiled at me and finally asked, "Is this okay? Or am I invading too much of your space."

Wow, I even thought he is a gentleman too. "No, Jasper, this is fine. This time I get to propose the toast – "To a new friend and a wonderful spaghetti dinner." Then we clinked glasses and enjoyed our dinner. We both talked about our high school lives. We talked about growing up and our child hoods. I sent half the spaghetti sauce home with him and I held onto the rest. I walked him out the front door and down onto the beach.

Jasper said, "Be careful and lock up."

"Be careful on the walk back up to your house."

"I will."

"Have a good evening, Alice Juliet."

"You too, Jasper."

**A/N **

**okay that have met now. Please let me know what you think. Click that review button down there. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day I had just finished lunch and heard my door bell. Upon answering the door, I didn't see anyone, but for some reason I looked down and saw a single long stem rose and a card laying on it. The front of the envelope said, "Alice Juliet." I didn't see anyone around so I bent and picked them both up. I smelled the rose and it smelled wonderful and then I opened the card. On the cover it was a moon over the sky. He had made this card himself and when I opened the card it said.

_Alice_

_I dreamt of your beautiful smile last night. Have a wonderful day. I know I'll._

_Jasper_

I painted for the next couple days and walked on the beach not seeing Jasper or hearing from Jasper over those few days. One afternoon, I had received a call to go paint a mural in New England, but I declined saying that I just wasn't ready after my grandmother's death. Please give me three months and then ask again. I thought they understood, but my phone rang again five minutes later.

"Hello," I said with a little bit of sadness in my voice.

"Alice, are you okay, you sound upset?"

"Sorry, Jasper. I'm okay, I guess. I just turned down a job and I thought they were calling back to convince me to do it anyway. What can I do for you Jasper?"

"Well, I'm afraid to ask now?"

"What?"

"I was wondering if you would come up here with your paints and do some touch ups to your murals up here."

"How about tomorrow, I can get there around 1 pm?"

"Perfect. Do you want me to walk down and we can walk back up together?"

"No, that's okay Jasper. I'll see you around 1 tomorrow."

"Thank you, Alice."

I finished painting the picture I had been working on; it was another beach scene but there was a girl and a boy lying in the sand together on a blanket watching the sunset. I put the painting away to dry and to think about it over night. I slept and enjoyed my old room and bed at my grandmother's house. I loved this room and the view and the memories from my childhood here. How much longer was I going to be able to stay inside the house? I had already been here longer than I had stayed in a house anywhere since my parents had died. My boat was anchored out there in the sea; I may have to start living on it again. I felt so much closer to my grandmother being in the house though. The next day I had lunch around 11:45 and was ringing Jasper's doorbell at about 12:50. I had sat my bag down. The door opened and Jasper smiled and I said, "Hello," while he leaned against the door frame.

"Hello Alice, you look beautiful today."

"Thank you, but these are my painting clothes. Jasper, have you been cleaning up around here?"

"Yes, every part of my body is sore from all the labor I have been doing; but here, let me help you with your paints and I'll show you which mural needs some of your tender loving care."

"Okay," he picked up my bag and said, "Follow me. By the way, you look beautiful in your painting clothes."

We went into a bedroom that was all cleaned up and being used. "Jasper, is this the room you're sleeping in?"

"Yes. Is that okay?"

"What happened to the master bedroom?"

"Nothing."

"Then why aren't you living in there?"

"Because I wouldn't get to go to sleep and wake up looking at this beautiful mural."

"Thank you," I said. "Thank you for already having a tarp laid out for me. Give me about three hours and I'll have it as good as new." I pulled my hair up into a ponytail put on my painting smock and got to work. Jasper would bring me water while I continued my work. Jasper continued working around the house, as well. At 4:30, I followed the noise and found Jasper finishing up cleaning a fireplace mantle. I asked, "Would you like to have a look at the mural and see what you think now?"

"Sure," and when we made it back into the room, "Give me a minute to clean up my hands."

Jasper came back into the room, sat on his bed and examined the mural.

"Well?" He waved me over to the bed and gestured for me to sit on the edge of his bed. So I did.

He finally finished studying it and walked closer to it. Then turned around and smiled brilliantly at me and said, "Perfect. The detail of the mural is perfect whether in bed or all around the room. Better yet, I got to see what you would look like in my bed."

"Jasper," and I jumped up and blushed.

He smiled at me and said, "I just wanted to see how you would react. Your work is perfect and incredible. Thank you for touching it up." He gently leaned down and kissed my lips.

"You're welcome."

"How about I make us some shrimp scampi for dinner as a form of payment for fixing the mural?"

"Okay, as long as I can help."

"Alright."

"Let me clean up my brushes and supplies and I'll join you in the kitchen."

I met him in the kitchen twenty minutes later and was handed a glass of white wine.

"What can I do to help?"

He handed me some plates, placemats and silverware. "There is a tablecloth by the fireplace will you set everything up there. My table has not been delivered yet. I hope you don't mind."

"No, that's fine. A fine china picnic, never been on a picnic like that." When I returned to the kitchen, I was picked up and sat on the counter again next to stove while Jasper kept cooking. Twenty minutes later he put food on two more plates and I picked up the wine glasses. We sat down and enjoyed dinner and one another's company.

"So, what have you been doing around here for the last two and a half days?"

"The beach has been cleaned up; I have had a plumber, electrician and a roofer in to help. I have scrubbed every square inch on both floors of this house. Now I can have the rest of my things delivered in the next couple days."

"Well, it looks amazing in here. You have put a lot of effort into making this house livable in the last two and a half days.

"I know, I get up at 6 and pass out around midnight. Relaxing by the fireplace with a beautiful painter is a great reward for the last two and a half days of hard work."

"Really."

"Actually, relaxing by the fireplace with my beautiful painter neighbor is amazing."

"Jasper, stop. This is all so confusing and it doesn't help that we have had a whole bottle of wine." I finally laid my hands down on the floor and then laid my head on top of them.

Jasper did the same thing and we just kept talking about our childhoods. Jasper would talk about college but I didn't because it was still difficult to talk about that part of my life. I used my painting as a way to hide and heal.

About 9:00, I got up and headed for the front door where I collected my painting supplies and slipped on my shoes. I turned and looked at Jasper standing in the door frame. "Thank you for allowing me to touch up my work and thank you for dinner."

"No, thank you. I could have hired someone else. But since I knew the artist, I enjoyed having her in my house and providing her dinner for her services. Particularly since, I got her to sit on my bed."

I punched him and said, "You're welcome."

He took my bag and said, "Let's go. I want to walk with you back to your house since I kept you out so late; and you drank so much wine."

"Okay, but you don't really have to."

"But I want to," and he took my hand with his free hand and down to the beach we went heading back to my grandmother's place. Fifteen minutes later, we were back at my house. Jasper stepped into the front entryway and set my paint supplies down.

"Good night, Alice" and he leaned in and gave me a hug.

"Good night, Jasper" as I pulled back from the hug. Jasper left and waved goodbye. Alice waved from her porch.

**A/N Pleas review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning around 10:30 my doorbell rang, I opened the door and there stood a florist holding a box. "A delivery for Alice Juliet."

"I'm Alice."

"Here you go," and he handed me the box. "Please enjoy," and I turned to get him a tip.

"No, Alice. It's okay it has already been taken care of."

"Thank you very much, Sir," and he was gone. I closed the front door and went into my living room, sat down and put the box on the coffee table. I pulled the ribbon and opened the box.

There lying in the center of the box was a dozen beautiful long stem roses. The scent was amazing and intoxicating. As I lifted the box to smell then even more, I noticed a single white rose in the center of the bouquet. That was different I thought to myself. But it was also beautiful and striking as well. I set the box back down and lifted the card from the bottom of the box. I opened the envelope and pulled out the card. It said –

_Alice –_

_In every bunch there's one who stands out -_

_and You're that one._

_Jasper_

I picked up the box and the card. I took them to the kitchen and put the roses into a vase. Making sure the white rose stayed in the center. They really were breathtaking. I sat them in the parlor room in front of the window facing the ocean. I started painting them and the ocean view behind them. I took a quick break for a sandwich and while I was painting in the afternoon, I saw Jasper walk by the window. I jumped up, put my paint brush down and went running out the front door. I ran down my steps and ran into his arms. He easily scooped me up into his arms. "What did I do to deserve this welcome?"

"As if you don't know," I punched his arm. He sat me down in the sand and brushed my wild hair out of my face.

"Then what?"

"Thank you for my roses. I'mthe one stands out, am I?"

"Yes, everything you do stands out. You're beautiful as well as your artistry. The day I walked down the beach; I couldn't decide which way to go and something told me to go north. I did and now I know why! I found you."

"Jasper that's almost as beautiful and amazing as your card was." Then I reached up on tiptoes and tried to kiss his lips. "Jasper, You're too tall." Jasper easily put his hands around my waist and lifted me up so that we could share a kiss. It was so gentle. We continued the kiss and I put my arms wrapped around his neck - holding his beautiful soft wind-blown hair. He held me closely and we continued to share a simple kiss. Though it was just a simple kiss on my lips, Jasper held me close and I just wanted to kiss his lips even more. A few times he simply ran his tongue over my lower lip but he never pressed me to open the kiss.

"Wow," we both said as Jasper lower me back down to the ground.

I gently pulled back from the kiss and said, "Come here, I want to show you something." I pulled Jasper into my house and we both slipped off our shoes; then I led him into my parlor. I pulled him straight over to my easel. "What do you think?" I asked.

"All I have to say, what are you doing with the painting?"

"What I asked? I was making myself a memory of your beautiful flowers."

"What about me?" he asked.

"Would you like one?" I asked.

"Yes, I would love one." We sat down together and I started painting again.

"You have me inspired to paint again Jasper. The flowers aren't the only thing that inspired me. I owe you this painting and you will receive the first one."

"Thank you," and he leaned over and again we shared a simple gentle kiss.

"Okay, I need a break. Would you go for a walk on the beach with me?"

"Of course, could we head further north so that I can see, what is up there?"

"Yes." We spent the next hour or so meandering up and down the beach; we returned to my house. Jasper and I had held hands for the entire walk.

"I need to get back to my painting."

"Only, if I can use your kitchen and make you dinner."

"That would be nice; but someday, I'mgoing to owe you some of my home cooked meals."

"I can accept that trade, as well."

I continued painting in my parlor and then Jasper said, "You have ten minutes until your dinner is ready and the table is already set. Go clean up, Alice."

When I returned to the kitchen after cleaning the paints off of me, Jasper had the kitchen set for both of us. "Please sit," he said and he handed me a glass of wine. Jasper sat our plates down in front of us. Over dinner, we talked about our families and childhood.

"I have dessert," I said.

"What is that?" he said.

I went to my pantry and pulled out brownies that I had made this morning. We enjoyed them together. As I went to get up to start cleaning up the kitchen, Jasper said, "Wait?"

"Why?" and he reached down into my lap and picked up a brownie crumb and said, "Open up."

I ate it and then together we cleaned up the kitchen. I walked him to the front door, reached up on tip toes and gently kissed his lips after he tilted his head down to me and said, "Good night, Jasper. Thank you for my flowers and dinner."

"Good night, Alice. I'msure we will see each other again soon."

"Good night, Jasper" I know we will see each other again. I enjoy your company, kisses and look forward to finding other things we enjoy together. With that, he kissed my cheek went down my stairs and waved good bye to me.

Jasper's furniture had arrived during the week and he was getting settled in. I had gone up and delivered the painting of my roses. We sat outside, talked and watched the ocean enjoying lemonade Jasper made us. While we were talking, I mentioned I had a hankering for going sailing for a day before it cooled off too much more.

Jasper looked at me and said, "Have a good time. Enjoy the water and the weather. You have a beautiful boat."

"Thank you. Would you like to come along?"

"I would love to spend the day with you on your sailboat. But I'mbringing all the food and drinks for the day." 

"Okay, but I have one rule. I don't mix alcohol and sailing."

"No problem. When should we go?"

"How about Monday when the ocean has fewer boats?"

"That's a plan."

"I would like to shove off around 7:00 am and we will be back around 6:00 pm."

"I'll be at your door at 6:30 am."

"Okay," and we shared a simple kiss goodbye.

I giggled a little bit as we pulled away from the kiss.

"What's so funny Alice?" Jasper said as he captured her hand.

"It's so much easier to kiss you though when We're both sitting down."

"I agree, my little Alice,"

We saw each over on and off over the weekend. On Saturday, we went into town together and went to the market for fresh food. When we returned to our houses, Jasper came back down to my house for lunch. I made a healthier version of chicken fried chicken and we both loved it.

Jasper smiled at me after his first couple bites and said, "You do know how to cook."

"Yes, I do mister," and I kicked him under the table.

We had brunch together on Sunday. Jasper even made us Mimosas to go with our brunch. Once we finished eating and cleaning up the kitchen, we cuddled on my porch for a little while. The extra half of the Mimosa I had was having an effect on me. I must have fallen asleep in his arms; because when I woke up, I was laying in my bed with a quilt on me. There was a note on my night stand that said, 'You looked so beautiful sleeping in my arms that I just put you to bed though it was hard to leave you there sleeping alone.'

The next morning I was getting all my things together, when I heard a knock at my door. I opened the door and there stood Jasper with a large picnic basket and cooler. I smiled and said "We're only going for the day; do we really need that much food?"

He smiled and set the cooler and picnic basket down, pulled me into his arms and said, "You never know how long we may decide to sail for. You may decide to kidnap me and not share me with anyone ever again."

I punched him and said, "Stop that. Now let's go." I reached up and kissed his lips gently. Together we picked up all our bags and down to my dock we went. I showed him to the galley and he stored the food and drinks. I easily had us setting sail by the time he came back up on dock. Once the sails were locked in, we sat back together by the keel, steered and relaxed. Once we could barely see the shore, I dropped anchor and the sails. Jasper brought me hot chocolate and French toast.

"Thank you, this is delicious," I said. "I normally, just have pop tarts or something like that for breakfast on the boat."

"You're welcome," Jasper said and we then quietly finished eating our French toast. I had set my plate away from me and just finished sipping on my hot chocolate when I realized Jasper was done, as well.

After I set my mug aside, I said, "Jasper."

"Yes," and he leaned in close to my face and brushed the loose strands of hair out of my face. Then his lips gently settled on my lips and used his tongue to gently nudge my lips apart for him. When I let his tongue enter my mouth, Jasper pulled me in closer to him and a very fast fire built his natural taste along with the maple syrup and chocolate taste was intoxicating. I couldn't get enough of him. Slowly, the kiss came to a quiet end. He looked down into my eyes and said, "I didn't know that syrup and chocolate would have that effect on our kisses."

"Really, what did you think?"

"That you were intoxicating; what did you think?"

Alice smiled and said, "That was the same word I was thinking, too. Are you sure you didn't come along to seduce me out here?"

"No, I did not and to prove it, I'll not kiss you for the rest of the time We're on the boat."

Then Alice got up and said, "You can go clean up the dishes because I'mheading back to shore. I dropped my motor and started to pull up the anchor."

Jasper caught both my hands and pulled me into him then said. "I'mjust kidding; and It's definitely nice to know that you like our kisses as much as I do. Yes, I'll continue to kiss you while We're on the boat now that I know how You're thinking."

We sailed a while longer and it was now the middle of the day, I caught Jasper resting stretched out on the haul of my boat so I started to sketch him. When he caught me, he went to move and I shook my finger no stay put. I eventually finished and moved over to him and kissed his lips gently and he pulled me into a hug and we continued kissing.

Jasper asked while we were kissing, "Why have you talked about everything in your child hood, except college?"

"Jasper, the first year and a half in college was fine, pretty boring and normal. I was into my painting and my art classes. Though I liked biology and chemistry, I loved painting. The spring semester during my sophomore year was when my parents died in our house. The fire started at one of their night stands and the bed and headboard went up very fast and there was nothing that could be done for them." By the time I had finished telling the story, I was crying in his arms.

"Sshhh Alice, it's okay. How did you manage to finish school?"

"My grandmother and her support and love. As soon as classes were over that May, I bought a boat and moved to the water, I couldn't stand the idea of living in a house with a roof over my head. I had nothing but nightmares. Fortunately for me, my college was already near the water and I just lived in a nearby marina. I wake up everyday to fresh outdoor ocean air and I could be outside in five steps. Everyday, I could take my boat out if I wanted to; the weekends I could float on the ocean. I would spend time with my grandmother at her house; but eventually, I always land up back on the sea."

"How are you doing this staying in your grandmother's house?"

"I'm starting to get very antsy. I may have to start sleeping on the boat again and then painting in the house."

"Alice, please tell me before you decide to leave and don't just disappear into the ocean on me."

"I'll try, but no guarantees. Now it's my turn. You have talked about school and college but never mentioned your parents or any siblings?"

"You're very observant, Alice."

"I'man orphan and was raised in Brooklyn in foster care. I was in four different homes going through public school. Once I was in high school, the stories were all true; however, I truly studied every day and my best friends at the school were the guidance counselors. I turned eighteen in October of my senior year and my foster parents made me pay rent until graduation to stay. The counselors helped me find a job and helped me apply to colleges. They helped me find grants and scholarships that paid for my entire college education. College was an amazing experience for me, the freedom and the choices I had worked so hard for. I lived on campus and had a job then found my calling in finance. During my senior year, I found a job with an investment company and you can say the rest is history. So yes the stories that I told you were always about friends, I had no siblings and parents."

Alice then hugged him and said, "I'mso sorry; at least I had my parents for the first 20 years of my life."

"Yes, count yourself fortunate."

"I do, but I just don't want a home anymore."

"I understand I always called my apartment in Manhattan a home; but I guess you're right it was just my house the only love that was in it was my own and that is not a home. Plus there were no real memories in it."

"And that is the difference between a house and a home. I had the home with the memories and it all went away in the blink of an eye. My grandmother's house was the next best place and I accepted it. But I couldn't call it a home. I loved my grandmother and she gave me only love. I easily gave the love back to her but I just couldn't call her house a home. Someday, maybe it will happen but being at sea is the best place for me now."

We just laid in each others arms for awhile longer on the boat enjoying one another's quiet company.

In the late afternoon, we had dinner. While Jasper cleaned up the galley, I started sailing us back in. Jasper came up by me and helped me bring my boat back to the docks. He was a good sailor, as well. Together we made a great team on the boat. Once the sailboat was docked and secured, we walked back up to my house and I set my things inside. We sat outside on the porch swing and made out. We liked one another's kisses. As the last kiss came to a slow end, I smiled and said, "You got me into your lap."

"Yes, I did. You belong on my lap when We're kissing."

"Really."

"Yes, really, my Juliet, Alice Juliet."

"Jasper, are you referring to Juliet, from Romeo and Juliet?"

"Yes."

"So does that make you my Romeo, Jasper Rome? I noticed that, too."

"Maybe," And then we waved good night to one another without any other words spoken.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

On Wednesday, we were walking and collecting seashells on the beach, when Jasper asked, "How about a pajama party in my newly set up living room?"

"I'll be going back to my house; this will not turn into a sleepover."

He smiled and took me into his arms and said, "Only if you want it, too."

So I punched him again. "You're incorrigible."

"No, I'm your Romeo."

"Yes, you are."

"And you're my Juliet. What time can you be over on Friday?"

"How about around 4 pm?"

"Great." We walked back up to my house and Jasper set my shells on my entryway bench. I looked at Jasper and said, "I have to go to Myrtle Beach until Friday late morning."

Jasper took my hands and said, "You're coming back, aren't you?"

"Yes, Jasper, I'll be back. I have some paperwork to take care of and I need some painting supplies. I'm sailing down to Myrtle Beach. I'll stay on the boat for the night and then be back on Friday afternoon."

"If you don't come back, I'll come and find you."

"I believe that, but I'll come back for our pajama party."

"Will you be okay or do you need some company?"

"No, thanks. I need to take care of some legal documents for my grandmother's estate and shopping; I'll be fine."

"Since you're sure, but would you call me Thursday night?"

"Yes, I'll call you Jasper."

"Thank you, Alice, and I'll see you Friday afternoon."

After a passionate kiss goodbye, I grabbed my two bags and headed for my boat. I pushed off; and as I looked up the shore, Jasper was sitting on the beach watching me leave and waving goodbye to me. I waved and got the sails under control and headed for Myrtle Beach.

On Thursday, I did my shopping in the morning and then stopped by the gallery that sold my paintings. I was talking to the gallery owner about my pajama party on Friday night with my neighbor. "Are you going shopping for a new satin pajama outfit?"

I smiled and said, "I guess I should. I'll go before I sail away in the morning." I met with the attorney and the estate manager; and everything was fine. I had to sign a few more documents. Then my attorney asked, "Are you ready to put the house on the market, Miss Juliet?"

"No, not yet."

"I'll be staying around until the New Year."

"Are you staying in the house?"

"Yes, but I'm thinking about moving onto the boat soon."

"Now would be the time to sell."

"I don't care. This is one of my favorite places and I'm not ready to give up my grandmother."

I spent the night on the boat and called Jasper around 8 pm. "Hi, Juliet," I heard when he answered the phone.

"Hi, Jasper Romeo."

"Well, did you get your business taken care of?"

"Yes, I have one more store to visit before I head home tomorrow."

"What time do you think you'll be back to your dock by?"

"Around 1:30 pm."

"Then I'll see you around 4:00."

"Yes, you'll, just like I promised."

"Good night, Alice."

"Good night, Jasper."

I cozied up in my little bed and fell asleep. In the morning, I went back into town to the mall and got royal purple silk pajamas. It was a 5 piece set and I splurged. It included a cami and shorts, long pants and a long sleeve top, and finally a robe. I then headed back to the boat and shoved off back up to Sunset Beach. I ate lunch while steering from the keel. I felt free and at home on the boat. My grandmother had loved going for sails with me, too.

As I pulled up to the dock, I saw Edward coming down the dock towards me. He was my grandmother's handy man plus he always helped me with my boat. He had been gone since he helped me put my boat back into the ocean after the hurricane. Once he helped me tie her up, I jumped off the boat and gave him a hug.

"Hi, Edward. How was Europe and the Seine?"

"Beautiful, I'll have to come by in a week or so once I have the pictures all together and organized to show you."

"I can't wait."

"But I did bring you one picture, I wanted to show you."

"What? Let me see?"

He pulled it out from his backpack. It was an embankment on the Seine with a castle in the background and flowers all in bloom and a million different colors. I jumped up and down and hugged him. "This is beautiful. May I keep it so that I can paint it for you?"

"Yes, I thought of you as soon as I saw the picture on my computer screen. I thought you might have fun painting it."

"You're right; I would love, too." I said and hugged and kissed his cheek.

Then I heard Jasper say, "Hi Alice. I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Jasper, you sound terrible are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," said Jasper. "I saw you sail in and thought I would come over and offer to help you carry up your art supplies. But I guess you do not need any help."

"I can help, too," said Edward.

"Jasper, of course, you can stay and help. So can, Edward. Edward. Jasper. Jasper. Edward. Edward, Jasper is my new neighbor to the north of here. And Jasper, Edward was my grandmother's handyman for the last ten years and he helps get my boat out and back in the ocean during hurricanes up here. Edward just came back from Seine; he brought me a beautiful picture to paint from the banks of the Seine."

"Oh," Jasper said.

"Let's get my gear." Together, we got all the gear up to the house in one trip. "Thank you, can I offer you guys anything to drink?"

Jasper said, "Yeah."

Edward said, "No thanks." He needed to pick up his son from Tanya's shortly.

I walked Edward to the door and hugged him again. "I'll call you when the painting is done or when you have the pictures together, just call I would love to see them."

As I shut the front door, I was quickly pressed against the door and Jasper's lips came down on mine. Once Jasper used his tongue to open the kiss and I had tasted his sexy mouth. I slowly ended the kiss and kissed my way to his ear and stated, "I do believe you were a hint jealous, Mr. Rome."

He kissed to my ear and whispered, "Maybe, Miss Juliet."

I kissed his ear and said, "You shouldn't be; I haven't kissed any one like this in a very long time."

"Now why don't you go on home and I'll be there around 4. I want to clean up and put things away and then I'll be up."

"Okay, only if you call me when you leave and I'll walk down and meet you."

"Okay," and I kissed him goodbye and sent him on his way.

At 3:30, I called Jasper and he answered, "I'm ready to come over if that is okay."

"Great. Grab your duffle, step outside and I'll meet you."

I did and I found Jasper sitting on my porch. "I haven't been gone that long," I said with a smile on my face.

"I know, but I wanted to spend the time walking with you," and he took my duffle and hand in hand we went over to his place.

Once inside, he led me to the downstairs bathroom and opened the door for me and Jasper said, "I believe; this is a pajama party. There are pajamas in your bag. So go change and I'll meet you in the living room."

"Okay," I said. "I'll see you in a few minutes." I changed into my new purple shorts and cami plus the pants and long sleeve top. I came out of the bathroom to an empty hallway and went down to the living room as I passed the staircase I heard a whistle from the top of the stairs. I stopped and looked up at him.

"Black satin," I said.

"Yes, you went with purple. You're incredibly beautiful in that color."

"Well, you look incredibly handsome and oh so…" and by then Jasper had reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh Soooo…What?" Jasper said after rolling all the ooooo's of so.

I brought my hands up to his chest and ran them all around his chest because his shirt had been left unbuttoned. "So sexy," and I leaned in and gently kissed his chest. I pulled back. I smiled and said, "Soft, yet firm; and smooth and perfectly sculpted for me."

"My chest," said Jasper, "is also connected to my arms and can easily," and I was in his arms "carry you to my fireplace so that we can play board games."

Then we sat down together and I kissed him while I was sitting on his lap. As we ended the kiss, I looked over at the board games and asked what we have here? We played Uno for a while then switched to Scrabble and finally he pulled out Twister. I smiled and said that isn't a board game?

"I know, but I want to see if we can get twisted up like a pretzel."

"Okay," I said.

Jasper asked, "Will you set it out while I go put the pizza in the oven?"

"Sure."

Jasper soon returned and we kept the spinner between us as we played. When Jasper fell, he took me down with him. Once we finished giggling, he got me on my back under him and he kissed me. At the end of the kiss, he said, "This is why, I wanted to play Twister."

"Really, I like this benefit, too."

We played two more games. The second game I slipped and took out Jasper's leg so we fell to the sides of each other. This time he brushed my hair away from my face and kissed me. "One more game to break the tie."

"Okay, but hold on," I took off my button up long sleeve satin top to expose my camisole and said, "I'm warm."

"No complaints from me," Jasper said.

This game lasted twice as long as the first game. Jasper's required him to cross his legs behind me because I was in his way. He fell. As I was being smashed I giggled and said, "I won."

Jasper said, "I believe you won at Twister but I won, too." His hand slid up my side and ran over my breast and gently flipped over my nipple through the cami and I immediately arched tighter into his hold. As he was about to roll us onto his back, the pizza timer went off. I leaned down and quickly kissed his nose and said, "Saved by the bell."

"Will you pick up the game and then come help me carry things out to the coffee table?"

"Sure."

We brought out pizza and red wine. Jasper cued up _Hitch_ to watch on the DVD player and his big screen. Together, we laughed and giggled, ate pizza and drank wine. When that movie was over Jasper asked, "I have a second movie we can watch. We can have popcorn with it if you would like."

"Of course."

This time Jasper put in _Romeo and Juliet_.

I chuckled and said, "Why did you pick this?"

"I couldn't resist, Ms. Juliet."

"Thank you, Mr. Romeo."

We had popcorn and watched the movie. Once the popcorn bowl was moved away, I laid down into Jasper's lap and he said, "No."

"What?" but I went to sit up and he stopped me but I was pouting at him.

"Stop that pouting, Alice," Jasper said and he easily shifted us so that he was lying against the back of the couch and he pulled me back into his arms. Jasper whispered into my ear, "This is much better; I have your entire beautiful, soft and sexy body against me now."

"Yes," and I wiggled my bottom a little bit. "But yours is also against mine."

"Behave yourself, Ms. Juliet."

"I'll try. Mr. Romeo."

We settled back in side by side and cuddled through the movie. I shivered once and whispered, "I need my top back."

Jasper said, "I have a better idea; I'll keep you warm." He pulled an afghan from the couch back onto both of us and he ran his arm up and down my arm and my side. I heard a whisper in my ear, "Is that better?" He gently kissed my ear and then my cheek.

"Yes," I said. "It's so much better. Thank you." We continued watching the movie and I started to get sleepy. I was fighting to stay awake but being nestles against Jasper was so comfortable. I must have fallen asleep.

Suddenly, we both jumped to the ringing of the telephone and I fell to the floor in front of the couch. Jasper grabbed his phone on the end table and I heard him say, "Sorry wrong number," as I was getting back up off the ground.

Alice tried to shyly walk away and get her long sleeve pajama top but she was suddenly trapped against a wall as she stood up. "Where are you going AJ?"

"Jasper, let me go," and I broke away from him and headed for the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Stop," Jasper said at the front door and leaned his weight against the door and took Alice's hand with the other one.

"Jasper, let me go." and I tried pulling on the door but he was to strong compared to me. "Jasper, please let me outside; or please open the door." He found tears rolling down my face.

"Alice, stop. Please don't cry," and he opened the front door. Then I stood in the door frame and took a very large breath of fresh air. "Alice, are you okay?" Jasper asked as he wrapped his hands around my waist.

"No, but I will be and thanks for your body heat. I'm chilly standing here like this."

"Then come back inside."

"No," and I held the door frame as he tried to pull me back in.

"Alice, what is it? You know nothing happened last night. We just slept on the couch and neither of us must have moved. It must have been very comfortable because we didn't wake up until about 7:30 am."

"Jasper, I told you once that I wasn't sure how long I could continue staying in my grandmother's house before I went back to live on my boat. I agree last night felt wonderful and comfortable. I'm not complaining about us sharing a couch all night. But being startled awake unsure of my surroundings, falling to the floor and not having the ocean air to breathe in all led to my need for a quick need for the sea air."

"I'm so sorry, Juliet. I thought your reaction was over me and what happened."

"No."

"Then it's simple. The next time there's a chance of us falling asleep together, I'll make sure that we're surrounded by sea air."

"Thank you."

"What do you do in the winter?"

"I still sleep with the windows open, but I have an electric blanket and a fuzzy robe to wear when I need to get out of bed."

"Are you better and will you come with me to the kitchen?" He pulled me down the hall to the kitchen. He sat me in his favorite spot and said, "Don't move!" First, he opened the kitchen window. We started making us blueberry pancakes. We ate on the bar stools in the kitchen. "Now, Alice no trying to run away and I'll be right back."

"And if I do?"

"Simple, follow me."

So I did, he stopped by the downstairs bathroom door. He smiled at me and said, "Simple, I'll take your duffle bag; then you will have to walk home in your incredibly sexy pajamas. So now I know you won't be going anywhere."

"You're evil; give me back my duffle," and Jasper headed for the upstairs.

"Only if you want to take a chance on what might happen upstairs. I'll be back shortly, AJ."

"Fine, JR. I'll be on the porch in your afghan."

He found me thinking when he returned in jeans and a tight sweater. "A penny for your thoughts."

"I was thinking about how you seem to be doing the things that I love and like. I'm wondering if you really like them as well or are just doing it to get to me. Eventually, you'll change on me suddenly. Or did my grandmother sent you from heaven to find me and protect me since she is gone."

Jasper suddenly pulled me in his arms onto his lap. "You flatter me by saying that your grandmother would send me as your guardian angel. But I'm real. Yes cooking, sailing, walking on the beach, working on an old house and seeing this beautiful artist as my next door neighbor are all things that I think are fun and charming. The best of all is the kissing." His tongue immediately pressed into the welcoming cavern of my mouth and I joined in as well. His mouth was as warm as mine. I was soon pressed against his hard chest trying to get more but I didn't want to break away either. He kissed his way to my neck and then my ear and whispered, "Are you ready to go home?"

"No," I said. "But I can go back to my grandmother's so that I can paint."

"Alice, when was the last time you said home?"

"Jasper," and I was out of his lap and gone down the stairs and running on the beach with tears stinging my face as I ran towards my grandmother's house. Alice went into the house put on jeans, sweater, and grabbed a jacket. At the front door, I grabbed my sneakers and ran to the dock. As I was untying the lines to sail away, Jasper was at the dock saying, "Don't go," and he pulled on one of my lines.

"Jasper, let me go."

"No, you're not running away from me. Get the other line and tie your boat back up."

"Fine," so Alice did. She got off the boat and started walking up the dock.

Jasper grabbed my hand and went to pick me up and said, "Quit walking away from me. Alice stop, I'm sorry."

"No, Jasper."

"Alice, please you stop, listen and talk to me."

Alice turned and said, "Fine, if we're going to talk, get on my boat, shut your mouth and help me push off. I want to be on my turf to have this discussion."

So quietly, we shoved off and at the keel, I was sailing away.

"Alice, is there orange juice in the galley?"

"No, I think there's water and stuff to make hot chocolate."

"Do you mind if I go make us some?"

"No, that would be nice."

Alice continued sailing. Jasper came up on the deck, he went to pass me a hot chocolate but I said, "Please wait." I got the anchor dropped and sat on one of my deck lounges. Jasper handed me a hot chocolate and sat down opposite of me on another chair. Alice sat there and quietly drank her hot chocolate.

Jasper finally said, "You're on your turf so let's have our discussion."

"I haven't said that word since my parents died; I don't like it. I lost my parents, their home, and my home. I went to the funeral and watched them bury my parents. The lot of the house was sold after the burnt timbers and all of my charred memories were removed. My grandmother brought me to her home; but I always called it a house. It was filled with love and everything I ever needed. I lived in a dorm on campus and that wasn't a home. I love my grandmother's house, I love my boat, I love my work, I love hanging out with you, and I obviously enjoyed spending the night with you because I slept all night on the couch and didn't move until the phone call startled me awake, but when I woke up I was choking for what is my home."

"What is your home?"

"The sea air is my home," and I set my hot chocolate down crying into my hands. The next thing I knew I was being held and pulled into his arms. We were both sitting on the floor of the boat and he held me while I cried.

"It's okay," and he brushed the hair away from my face. He continued rubbing his fingers gently over the curve of my face. As my tears started to subside, Jasper leaned down and kissed away the tears saying again how sorry he was. "I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier and I'm sorry that you lost your parents which were your home. I know it's even harder on you with your grandmother gone. Give me a chance to become part of your home. I'll share you with the sea air just let me stay; I fell in love with you when I saw you sitting on the counter drinking wine while I simmered spaghetti sauce. It all seemed so perfect."

Alice started to finally look up at my eyes with tears in her eyes again and she whispered, "Did you just say you love me?"

"Yes, I did. I'm in love with you Miss Alice Juliet, My Juliet, AJ."

"Mr. Jasper Rome even though I ran away from you this morning, I'm so in love with you. You have given me everything I could have dreamed of in the last month. My Jasper, My Romeo, JR."

He pulled me in even tighter and I moaned into his arms and arched even closer as we kissed. It blossomed as our tongues continued the dance and together our arms held on tight to each other. "Are you ready to head back to shore?" Jasper asked.

"Actually, can I get more hot chocolate and can we just sit out here on the ocean for a while longer?" and we did until 3 that afternoon

Jasper finally said, "I think we need to be heading back to shore so that…"

Alice interrupted Jasper and said, "So that, I can make you dinner."

"Of course," said Jasper, "I would be honored."

Jasper steered us back to the docks and I lay in his arms the whole way back. Once the boat was secured to the dock, we walked hand in hand up to my grandmother's house. In the house, we went straight to the kitchen; and I made Jasper my grandmother's homemade chicken fried chicken. With wine and plates in hand, we sat at my grandmother's old dining room table relaxed and talking. After the kitchen was cleaned up, Jasper pulled me to the front door, put on his shoes, looked down at me gently, and kissed my lips. "Juliet, I love you. A lot has been said today. I love you and I hope I'll get to see you tomorrow and the day after that and that."

"I love you, Romeo. Yes, I want to see you tomorrow and the day after that and that. Good night and I'll see you tomorrow. I love you, Jasper." He slowly walked away and waved good night. I went upstairs and changed into my purple satin jammies and climbed into my bed with my window open. I slowly and comfortably fell asleep back in my own bed dreaming of the man of my dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Two weeks later, after seeing and spending time with Jasper everyday I was even more in love with him. I was painting away and even though Jasper wasn't working for anyone he was studying the financial market's and investing for himself. We always spent time together, too. On Friday, my gallery representative from Myrtle Beach was at my grandmother's house to look at my art work.

"Alice, your emotions in these are raw and make the pieces even more beautiful. I want all of these in my gallery for a showing in two weeks. I'll have them picked up next Tuesday."

On Tuesday, Jasper had just finished helping me pack up my paintings. The transport company had just finished loading all the crates and they were driving away. I was ringing my hands and pacing nervously.

Jasper came up behind me, wrapped his arms around me and hugged me, "What's wrong, Juliet?"

"It's always hard letting my paintings go. I put so much into them."

"I know you do; but then you share them with the world. Your gift deserves to be shared."

"Yes, I know; but it's still so hard."

"Okay, let me distract you. Will you go make yourself beautiful, put on a dress and I'll be back in about an hour to take you to dinner?"

"Yes, I'll change; but we could stay in and I'll cook for you."

"No, Juliet. I want to take you out on a real date. Maybe on the way back, I'll find some side street and we can try our hand at steaming up the windows just like teenagers do. Will you go?"

"Yes, Jasper, I would love to go to a restaurant with you on a real date."

"Good," he quickly kissed me and was gone. Over his shoulder, I heard him yelling, "I'll see you in an hour."

About an hour later, I saw Jasper pull up. I ran out to his car and slid in. I had put on a two piece dress that included a no sleeve sheath underneath and a long sleeve long jacket on top. It was black underneath and a dark gray and black pattern on top. I had on my black heeled boots. He leaned over and kissed my cheek and then captured my lips and said, "This was worth it – you look beautiful." and he kissed my lips again and was thinking to himself how did I find such an incredible sexy little artist.

"Thank you. You look sexy yourself." He had on very dark jeans and a dark gray fitted sweater with a black t-shirt on underneath the sweater. Jasper had a black leather jacket as well. He took my hand in his and we headed down the road but we quickly bypassed Sunset Beach's small town street. 

"Jasper, where are we going?" I finally asked after coming back to the current thoughts. How had I just found such an incredible man that like the artsy short petite type.

"To a town."

"Why?"

"Because then we have time to sit and talk while we drive for an hour or so."

"You're so clever."

"Thanks," and he kissed my hand.

"Jasper, I have to be in Myrtle Beach for my showing in ten days. I plan on sailing down on that Thursday and staying through Saturday or Sunday. Would you like to come with me? I have two cabins on the boat. We will have to share the bathroom. Or you're more than welcome to get a room in town. I'll be staying on my boat though. Oh, the last condition is if you go to the gallery, it's a formal affair though you don't have to come if you don't want too. I'm just offering you …."

Jasper said, "A way to spend more time with you. Alice, it's okay. I would love to see your work at the gallery showing with you and spend the weekend with you on the boat and we can come back whenever you want. I love you, Alice Juliet and I would love to dust off my tuxedo and take this incredibly beautiful painter that lives next door to me to her next showing in a stunning gown. Promise me when we get back on the boat, I get one dance."

"I can handle that request, I love you Jasper Romeo."

"I have one more request; I saw a dress in New York that I believe will be stunning on you. May I order it for you?"

"What color and how long?"

"Emerald green with sparkles, long sleeve and full length."

"Yes, you may."

"What size?"

"That's the problem 4 or 6."

"Alice, it's not a problem; trust me. I'm so excited."

"I know there is one more rule you're not allowed to buy any of my paintings."

"Why not?"

"Just please, don't"

"Okay, I won't but I don't understand, why I can't?"

"It's simple. I love you and I have already given you one and maybe I'm working….."

"Okay, stop. I get the picture."

An hour later, we arrived in Wilmington, NC at a steak and seafood place."

As Jasper helped me from my side of the car, he asked, "Is this okay?"

"Perfect, I love surf and turf."

"Good and enjoy. I promise I'll only have one glass of wine and I'll be your designated driver if you would like more."

Alice said, "I'll see."

We went in and were set in a cozy booth. We ordered two glasses of Chardonnay and then Jasper smiled at me from his side of the booth and asked, "Are you going to sit way over there all night?"

"Jasper, what are you suggesting?"

"Will you meet me in the middle because then I can hold your hand and kiss you if I want?"

I smiled a very gentle smile and said, "Maybe," and I started to slide to the back.

When we met in the back, he leaned over and gently kissed my lips and said, "Thanks."

We shared one menu and were talking about it when our drinks arrived. As we lowered our menu to the waitress, she smiled and said, "That's the way you two should be sitting in this booth; not the way you were when I first came up."

I asked, "What do you mean?"

"You two radiate love and beauty between you. You need to be sitting and gently touching. This booth is made for lovers. Now what can I bring for you?"

I took a sip of my wine and Jasper spoke up and said, "Alice will have the lobster with rice and steam vegetables and I'll have the t-bone medium with baked potato and steamed vegetables. Thank you, Jane, we needed to hear that.

"Thank you, Jane, that was kind of you."

Jasper then looked at me and said, "Did you get a little flush there, Juliet?"

"Stop it, Jasper."

"Why? I love you and I believe it's true."

I smiled at him and said, "I believe her, too, but it's just weird having a stranger tell you that."

Then Jasper picked up his wine and said, "To the love of my life, my Juliet Alice." We clinked.

After we both had drinks, I leaned into his chest and said, "Thank you, Romeo."

We talked and waited for our food to arrive. As Jane sat our dinners in front of us, she smiled and asked, "Do you two need anything more to drink?"

Jasper said, "I'll take Diet Coke."

I asked for lemonade.

"Okay, you two. One of you two must be driving."

"Yes, I am and it's about seventy-five minute drive."

"And I'm not going to fall asleep on the way home, because I want to keep talking to Jasper. He is so much fun to talk to."

"No problem you two. I'll bring you back your drinks, would you two like water too?"

"Yes, thanks Jane."

As we started eating, Jasper then fed me bites of his food. I in return fed bites of food to Jasper. When we eventually finished our fantastic food, Jane magically reappeared with a brownie sundae for us. "What I brought this over for you to; trust me you two will enjoy this together!" Jane left the bill and let us enjoy our dessert.

Jasper stopped my hand and said, "Let me."

"I get to in return," I said.

"Okay," Jasper said and he gently scooped some hot gooey cookie, ice cream and syrup into my mouth.

"Hmmm," I said and I licked my lips.

Jasper kissed my lips. "This is going to be difficult, Alice" he said at my ear.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Because," and this time he pulled me in close and we shared a second kiss and his tongue kept demanding more from me.

"Jasper," and I stopped the kiss and said, "Here have some ice cream to cool yourself off and then we can take the rest to go."

He smiled at me and said, "That's an excellent idea but I'm finding a side road quickly."

"Good," Alice smiled. "You take care of the to-go box and the check while I run to the restroom. Unless I need…." and I started to open my purse.

"Juliet, put your purse away I invited you to dinner. I'm paying for this and I'll meet you at the front doors."

Ten minutes later, he was pulling me towards to his car. I was quickly settled into the passenger seat. We were away; and within five minutes, he had found a large tree that we parked behind. We were just over a ridge, no one would be looking for a car here. He turned off the car and opened the brownie sundae back up and said, "Now, open up."

"No," Alice said.

Jasper asked, "Why not?"

"It's my turn," and she fed Jasper a bite.

And when he licked his lips the same response happened between us. After our kiss, Jasper fed me a bite and we kissed. By the second to last bite, the windows were steamed all up; and the top layer of my jacket had been pushed away, the inner layer's hem had been pushed way up. Jasper's jacket and sweater had been removed. I was sitting in his lap feeling his very hard manhood pressing up against my bottom. He took the last bite and fed it to me. We kissed one last time and he slowly moved me back to my seat. "Juliet, you're delicious and I need to get you home." We turned the defrost switch on and we headed home once we cleared off the windshield.

Alice sat in the middle of the front seat with Jasper's arm around her and my head laying on his chest as we drove all the way home. "Jasper," I whispered, "Thank you for tonight and the drive was worth this and this was very romantic and comfortable. I love you."

"Juliet, I love you and you're welcome. I thought the time together would be good and enjoyable; I was so right."

"Tell me where you've traveled to on your sailboat and where do you want to go?"

"I've been all over Florida, the Florida keys and into the Gulf of Mexico. And all the way from the Georgia coast line to the North Carolina coast line. I have also just gone out into the ocean for two and three days at a time. That is why I want to head for Bermuda. I enjoyed just being out at open seat."

"I have no doubt that you can sail anywhere you want, but I would miss you terribly while you were gone."

"I know I would miss you. But you have to understand, this is something I want to do on my own."

"Of course, I completely understand. I never would ask you to do it differently or be someone you aren't."

Thirty minutes later we pulled back into my driveway, Jasper was quickly around to open my door and walk me through the kitchen's back door. As soon as we were inside the kitchen and a light was on, I was lifted and set in his favorite spot to put me on the counter by my stove. He put his hands on both sides of me and asked, "Would you like a glass of wine now that you're back at your grandmother's place?"

"Sure."

"Stay put. I'll get the wine and glasses."

I crossed my legs and sat there pretty waiting for my sexy Romeo, and then Jasper returned with two glasses handing them to me and poured us our wine.

Alice said, "To a perfect date."

"I love you, Juliet." We drank and then kissed and drank and kissed some more. When our glasses were gone, he set them to my side and captured my lips where his hungry tongue demanded entry past my lips and we continued sharing a passionate kiss. Then he nibbled away on my lips and whispered, "Good night Juliet." I was still holding his hand; as he walked away slowly our hands slowly separated and fell apart. I whispered, "Good night and I love you, Romeo."

I changed into my jammies and curled up in my bed with the window wide open. Jasper was the source of the most comforting dreams. For the first time in months, I slept so peacefully.

**A/N – hey all you fan fiction readers. Please click the review button below and leave me some love. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Three days later, there was a knock at my door. I answered to find Jasper with a very large garment bag in his hand. "Beautiful, go get cleaned up, I have your dress to try on."

Thank God I came out of my bathroom in my robe, I found Jasper sitting on my bed.

I said, "Get out, Romeo."

"Only after a kiss."

I gave him a peck on his cheek and said, "Go."

"You cheated," he said.

"No, I didn't. Now go. I'll come downstairs in the dress when I have it on."

"Fine," and he sulked as he left my bedroom.

I clipped up my hair ran through the shower and finally opened the bag. It was stunning a dark forest green. I slipped the satin over my head and it was a perfect fit. I slipped on a pair of heels and headed downstairs. As I hit the first stair, I heard a very low whistle and "stunning". When I looked up there was Jasper at the bottom of the stairs. Jasper was smiling so bright.

"Yes," I said.

"Incredible, doesn't even cover how you look. I know, you're exquisite and I would be honored if you would allow me to escort you to your showing."

I was at the bottom of the stairs then and I was in his arms and being kissed. "I'm going to dance with you this tightly on the boat, too. I may need more that one dance."

"That's fine. I can dance forever as long as I'm with you. I love you, Jasper and you were right; this dress is perfect. Now, let me go change and I'll bring you the other one."

"Okay," and ten minutes later in jeans and a sweater I returned. We hung the dress bag by the front door and went for a walk on the deserted beach.

We had soup by the fireplace and cuddled in each other's arms. Around 1, Jasper nudged me awake and said, "Juliet, I'm going home and I did not want you to awake alone. Good night," and he kissed my lips gently and was gone.

That night, I just couldn't get comfortable in bed so I went out to my boat and slept like a baby. Around 9, I was being kissed awake, hearing 'Wake up, Sleepyhead. What are you doing down here?'

I rolled and pulled him into a hug and said, "It finally happened. I couldn't get to sleep in the house so I came down to the boat. I'm sorry if I worried you."

"No. After fifteen minutes of worrying, I noticed foot prints in the sand and followed them. I found you and I brought us some fresh apple muffins and oj. Would you like some?" We cuddled up in bed and ate them.

The next week flew by getting ready to go to my showing plus painting. I was quietly working on a full size piece that would fit over Jasper's mantle. A scene of lovers on a sail boat against the sunset.

On Wednesday afternoon, I asked, "Jasper, can you be ready to go by around 10am?"

"Of course."

"Good. Now goodbye. I have some things to do before we leave tomorrow."

"Okay, but I get a real kiss first," and then he leaned in and whispered, "Where you use your tongue and we tickle each other's fancy."

I smiled, "Like this." and I stepped into his arms and we kissed. I eventually was pressed against the front door and finally both came up breathless.

He stepped back and pulled me away from the door and said, "I'll see you on the dock at 9:45 to store my gear. AJ. I love you and if you need anything please call me."

I spent most of the rest of the day working on the painting. I then packed and stored all my gear. That night I settled down for a quiet night on the boat.

I was up and scurrying around in the morning. I had the sails up and ready to go when Jasper arrived. Together we stored his clothes and other gear. As I continued to get the boat ready to sail, I was pulled tight into Jasper's arms and he said, "Just a minute, Captain AJ. I need a good morning kiss before your crew gets to work."

"Okay," I whispered at his lips and we melted together in a kiss even against the crisp outside air it felt like it was 100 degrees outside. "I love you. Thank you, Jasper. Now let's get going," and together we pushed off and headed south. We both cuddled up at the keel and sailed down to the beach. Jasper brought us hot chocolate and a hot sandwich we ate together. It was so nice and easy being with him. We shared kisses and gently touched one another as we sailed down. Around 1, we were tying up at our slip for the weekend.

Jasper said, "Let's get lunch."

"Sorry, you go ahead. I need to see my work first."

"No problem," he grabbed two apples and said, "Let's go. I'm staying with you as long as you will let me."

"Alright, I love you and I understand. But tomorrow night…"

And then his fingers silenced me and said, "I know I can briefly walk by you once in a while, deliver a drink or a kiss and whisper something in your ear and then move on. Plus I'll watch you from afar all night."

"You truly are my Romeo; I'm so glad you understand."

"Alice, do you know how many openings I've gone to in New York?"

"Well?" Alice asked.

"Too many with terrible art; but yours will be the best one I have ever been to because the artist I'm in love with and her work is the best I have ever seen." Jasper soon pointed and asked, "Is that the gallery?"

"Yes," and once inside we both washed our hands and then I started examining all my art in the back getting it ready for the next day.

The gallery owner said, "Well, Alice."

"Perfect, I just always like to check it myself."

Two hours later after talking about the location in the gallery of all the paintings. The gallery owner offered to take us to dinner at the pier restaurant.

I looked at Jasper confused. He immediately took my hand and said, "Of course, we would love, too. Can we meet you at the pier in ninety minutes?"

"Great."

As we headed for the docks he asked, "Why were you not sure what to do?"

"Because, out of respect for the gallery and the owner, I should go, but I wanted to spend time with you."

"Alice, we have our entire lives to spend together, I have no problem sharing you."

"But what if, I don't want to share you? I love you."

"You're right, but we can't spend all our time with just ourselves and your paints. We need to be out because that is what inspires the both of us."

"No Jasper; you inspire me."

"I accept that but so do other people and events because you were an amazing artist before I ever met you."

We soon were back to the boat. He asked, "What are you wearing to dinner? A skirt, boots, a sweater, plus a jacket."

"Will I be fine in Dockers and a sweater?"

"Yes, but I get the shower first!"

"No problem," and as I went to brush by him because the space in the boat was so small.

My whole backside brushed up against his frontside. I was quickly trapped in place and my hair was brushed away from my neck and I felt kisses on the side of my neck. The kisses slowly made their way to my ear where I heard at a whisper, "Do you know what you just did to me?"

I reached back and whispered, "I was about to say I was sorry, but maybe I'm not." I wiggled my ass right into him and I could feel his body responding to me.

Jasper's hands settled on my hips and locked them in place and together we walked until he found a wall. Then turned me into his arms and said, "You better watch it, Alice" and captured my lips.

"Jasper," I whispered at his lips, "I couldn't watch it because I could feel it on my backside and I don't have eyes back there. But it felt wonderful. Now I really do need to go get a quick shower." I quickly ducked out of his grasp. "I should be out of the shower in ten minutes."

"No problem."

I came out in my robe and Jasper was leaning against the wall waiting for me. He asked, "Will you show me how this works? I haven't used the shower in here before."

"Of course, you go in first."

So Jasper set his things down and I showed him what to twist and push and how to adjust the temperature. "Got it?" I asked.

"Yes. Thanks Juliet. I'll see you in a few unless you want to join me."

"Jasper, behave. We're going to dinner."

"Fine."

I was dressed and working on my hair and makeup when Jasper leaned into my doorway and said, "Beautiful." I had on my black heeled boots, black tights, black slim fitted skirt and a red sweater with a v neck. "How soon beautiful?"

"About ten minutes, would you grab me a bottle of water?"

"Of course."

When Jasper returned, he let the cold bottle slide down over my exposed collar bone and I jumped. "That was mean," I said.

"I'm sorry," I heard. But the next thing I knew, I was I was lying on my bed and Jasper was on top of me laying kisses up and down my collar bone. He made it to my ear and said, "I was just trying to warm them back up for you. And both your collar bones require equal treatment." He climbed off of me and said, "You have five minutes and then we need to leave."

"Okay, Romeo. I love you."

"I love you, too Juliet, but for a while you're just going to have to call me Jasper or your boyfriend."

I smiled and said, "That's fine."

We made it to dinner right on time and the three of us sat down and ordered a bottle of wine. We talked about art and New York City. The gallery owner and Jasper had a great conversation about the musuems up there with the art as well. After an over two hour dinner and two bottles of wine, we told the owner goodnight and we would see him the next day at 4pm. Jasper stood up pulled out my chair and took my arm into the crook of his arm. He leaned over and whispered, "May I walk you back to the marina, Juliet?"

"Please do, Mr. Rome," I said with a smile on my face.

Together we walked slowly back to the marina. "Alice," I heard.

"Yes, Jasper."

"I love you and I had fun. I hope you did, too."

"Yes, I learned how much you like art and enjoyed some of it while living in New York."

"Yes, I did. Maybe I can convince you to go someday."

"Maybe I could." Soon we were back to the marina and my boat. When we stepped on deck,

Jasper pulled me into his arms and we started dancing very closely without any music. "Jasper, my feet are killing me."

"No problem." I was in his arms and we were down by the table in seconds. Then Jasper set me on the table and I crossed my legs to get to my zippers.

Jasper took my hands and stopped me and whispered, "No!"

"Why not?" I asked.

"Allow me," and he started unzipping my boot and he gently pulled it off. I switched to the other leg and Jasper slowly unzipped my boot. Once the zipper was all the way down, he slowly pulled the boot off. After the boots were gone, Jasper leaned in and whispered at my ear and said, "Uncross your legs, Juliet. Your legs are exquisite and I'm going to get closer to both of them." Jasper ran his hands up and down my crossed legs.

I smiled and asked, "Why?" But I did it and then he moved himself between my legs and forced them to straddle a little wider for me which caused my skirt to start riding up. I tried to stop my skirt and Jasper's hand captured mine pulled them to my sides and where he trapped them. Jasper leaned further in and captured my lips. Eventually, our hands moved free and I wrapped mine around his neck. His hands were on my thighs and then they moved up and down the sides of my body. His fingers brushed against the sides of my breasts. I felt my nipples hardening from his touch. My nipples were pressing against the lace of my bra and straining to be let out. I was moaning and whimpering under Jasper's touch and pressing even closer to him. One of Jasper's hands started running under the hem of my skirt. When a couple of his fingertips touched the edge of my panties through my tights, I jumped even closer into him.

"Alice, if you wanted to get closer to me, all you had to do was ask?" as he nibbled on my swollen kissed lips and then moved towards my ears. "You need to go get ready for bed."

"Okay, are you going to let me move?" He took a step back; and as I slid off the table, I stepped closer to him. I hugged him goodnight; I felt him rather hard pressing against my lower abdomen. "Oh my," I said.

"Yes, please go get ready for bed because then I can take a very cold shower." I went and changed into my pjs. I lay down on my bed and watched the hallway for Jasper to appear. He came out in pajamas that he had worn at our jammie party.

"Don't you look sexy?" Alice said as he came out. "How was your shower?"

"Helpful and chilly."

"Do you want to come down here and I'll warm you up?"

"You already did that, remember."

"I believe we did that together and we could do it again."

"Alice Juliet, quit trying to seduce me."

"Why?"

"Because I want to do more than just kiss you right now."

"Well, would you? No never mind, I'll see you in the morning. Good night, Jasper," and I crawled up to the head of my bed in my purple silk jammies from the party but I only had the shorts and long sleeve top on. I waited a moment or two and then yelled over my shoulder, "Good night, Jasper. I hope you enjoyed the view." and then pulled up my blanket.

Alice then heard Jasper say, "What did you start to say and changed your mind?" He was sitting at the foot of my bed.

"Nothing. Good night, Jasper. I love you."

Then the bed shifted again and Jasper was laying next to me and whispering, "Were you thinking about asking me to come cuddle up with you and get warm after my cold shower?"

"Well, I might have been thinking it; but I decided it might lead to a bad idea."

"Beautiful Alice, I know we will make love but it won't be tonight though cuddling with you on this boat will be amazing." Jasper slid under the covers next to me and pulled me next to him and whispered, "I love you, my Juliet, Alice Juliet. I'll see you in the morning," and kissed my neck gently. The bottles of wine caught up to me and I did fall asleep in his arms with my porthole windows open for the fresh sea air.

When I awoke the next morning, I could feel an arm laying by me still. I heard Jasper say, "You aren't going to try and run away from me this morning?"

I said, "Only if you want me to, I have the ocean air to breathe in and my love laying in my arms. So I'm fine."

"Plus my love, you and I are going to my favorite artist's showing tonight. Now how about we get up and have breakfast together at the table."

"Okay." I got up and added my pants and together we made omelets. Then we got dressed and found a beach. We walked for three hours and Jasper and I stopped at a small café for lunch. After lunch, we walked in and out of small shops. We finally made it back to the boat to start getting ready.

Jasper kissed me goodbye and said, "You will be ready at 3:30."

"Sure," I said. "I'll see you soon."

At 3:20pm, I slipped out of my room in my beautiful green gown. I was wearing silver sandals and draped over my arm was my grandmother's synthetic fur wrap. I heard a low whistle

I saw Jasper in his beautiful tux and this time I whistled. I wrapped my arms around him reached up on tiptoes and gently kissed his lips. "My Romeo, I love you and you're sensational in your tuxedo."

"Well, this dress was made for you, and I knew the first day that I saw you on the beach I wanted to see you in the dress. It was on the day I was leaving I had just told a friend goodbye and stopped by to see his wife at her shop and this dress was hanging in the window. I told her I would be sending for it when I met the woman it represented. So let's get us to our first gallery showing together."

Jasper and Alice walked up the dock and got into a waiting cab to take to the gallery. At the gallery, the owner greeted us both. Jasper took my wrap and purse from me.

The owner said to Alice, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

Then the owner put my jacket into her office. I looked around at the artwork layout through out the studio. Around 5, we opened the doors and people started coming in. I greeted everyone as they came in and Jasper did exactly as he said he would every twenty minutes or so he leaned in and whispered hello, brought me drinks or appetizers. He brought people to talk to me about my artwork. I saw Jasper talking to people about Alice's artwork.

Around 8:40, the owner and Jasper both walked up to me with smiles on their faces. After I finished my conversation with a neighbor of mine, he left and I looked at them and said, "Yes."

"Why are you two smiling so big?"

Jasper said, "I love you," and pulled me into a hug.

"So do I," said the gallery owner, "because we sold five of your paintings tonight."

"Really."

"Yes, your work is amazing."

"I agree," said Jasper.

The owner said, "I'll have the check sent to you on Tuesday."

"Thanks."

"Jasper, let's get this artist her jacket and you two can get on your way?"

"Thanks."

I went and looked at the pictures that had been sold. While I was looking around at the art, I felt my wrap go on my shoulders and I got kissed on my neck. I heard at a whisper, "I love you Juliet. Shall we go?"

"Yes, please Romeo. I believe I owe you a few dances." I finished slipping on the rest of my jacket, took my purse and then Jasper slipped my arm into the crook of his. I thanked the owner one more time and then Jasper led me to the door. As I stepped outside, there was a horse drawn carriage waiting along with a driver.

"Ms. Juliet, allow me," and he offered me his hand and helped me up into the carriage carefully as I held my dress. As I got settled in, Jasper climbed in next to me. He pulled a blanket up around us.

I leaned in and said, "This is unnecessary."

"Yes, it was. I love you and I get to pull you in close," and he did. We cuddled on the way back to the marina.

I kissed his lips gently and said, "Thank you," but the driver just missed the turn. He turned away from our dock.

He kissed me back and said, "I know we have the carriage until 10:00 so enjoy the ride."

"I like that idea," I laid my shoulder on his chest and he held me in his arms. I laid my hand on his thigh and ran it up and down his leg. After about thirty minutes, the carriage turned around. I felt Jasper's hand come down to mine under the covers and stopped them in their actions.

"What do you think you're doing?" I heard.

"Keeping my hands warm, is that okay?"

As long as you realize you're playing with fire, he pulled my hand back towards his groin. When my hand ran into his hardness, I whispered, "Is that a problem?"

"No, it's not. I think you already know I want you and would love making love to you."

"Really, Jasper."

"Yes. Really, from the first day I saw you sitting on the beach and the night of the pajama party laying on my couch. Sleeping with you last night in bed, holding you close all night and holding you tight as we both awoke this morning, was perfect."

I kissed him and said, "I loved it, Jasper." He pulled me in close and turned me in the carriage so that my legs were over his lap; we started kissing. When I heard the sounds of the active marina, we started relaxing; but Jasper wouldn't let me leave his lap. At the marina, Jasper got off the carriage first. When I slid over, he told me to just stand up by the steps. I did; he put his hands on my waist and effortlessly lifted me off the carriage and set me on the ground. As we went to walk away, the driver said, "Good night, Mr. Rome and Ms. Juliet." We both turned and said good night. At my boat, he lifted me up onto the deck and then he was right there standing right next to me. Down into my sitting area, we went.

Jasper said, "Wait." I heard music playing immediately and then he helped me slip off my jacket.

"But I'm cold," I said.

"Not for long," and he pulled me into his arms and we started dancing. We were very close as a new song started Jasper spun me out and pulled me back into his arms so now my back side was against his front side. He leaned down and whispered, "Are you warm enough now?"

"Yes, thank you, JR."

"You're welcome, AJ."

"Jasper," I whispered during a refrain in the song, "Did you plan all these love songs?"

"Yes. They were all planned." He gently kissed my neck and then nipped my neck, and finally blew on my neck.

"Jasper, you're amazing." We just kept dancing.

As the song ended and another one started, I recognized Michael Buble's song 'Home' come on and I tried to pull away. However, Jasper pulled me in tighter to him and said, "You aren't walking away from me on this one." He kept us swaying to the song and on the first refrain of 'Home.' He whispered in my ear and said, "You're my home. I don't need a building to call home, I don't need a city, I only need you to call home." He spun me out and this time when he pulled me back in we were back face to face. He captured my chin and lifted up my face to be even with his. He whispered, "Don't cry, Alice." Jasper cleaned the tears from my cheeks. "I'm so in love with you, Alice. You're my home now. I hope you will let me be your home."

I reached up on tip toes and kissed him. He pulled me in close keeping my feet off the ground and he easily and seductively opened up the kiss by running his tongue over my lower lip. Jasper held me as close as our bodies could be. Our tongues continued playing their own dance. My arms were around his neck and stayed there plus I rubbed my hands on his neck and up into his hair. His one hand pulled my leg up his leg and pulled it around him. The kiss just continued and then suddenly I was in his arms. "Alice, I love you and I need you."

"I need you too, Jasper. Do you have any….?"

"Yes, but that will require we separate momentarily."

"What?"

"Actually," and he carried me into the bathroom and reached into his duffle while holding onto me. He whispered, "No, we won't." Still together, I was carried to my bed and we lay down together. I was soon lying underneath of Jasper.

"Jasper, I told you I would never be able to call a house a home again but I do love you and I can say I call you home as well. Romeo, I love you." I lifted my hips and said, "I think you like my body as well. Is this a home you would like to open the door and explore the inside of?"

Jasper came very close to my ear and kissed them and said, "Yes, I would love to explore the

inside of your home." He slowly unzipped my dress and I removed his tuxedo jacket, tie, and cummerbund.

"Jasper, this dress is very tight. How do you think it's going to come off of me?"

"Very slowly and carefully," he went down to my feet removed my shoes. The dress slowly was pushed up my legs towards my hips. He trailed kisses up both of my legs as the dress continued up. He made it to my hips and panties. His touches were setting my skin on fire. "Alice, you have black lace panties on."

"Yes, I do," I whispered. "I needed to match, you know."

He looked up at me from my hips and said, "Does that mean I'm going to find a matching black lace bra on your beautiful breasts?"

"Maybe," I said with a smile.

I was then sitting up and my dress which was bunched up lying on my hips. He lifted the dress off over my head. As the dress went away, he took in a gasp of air and whispered, "You're so beautiful and sexy." I started on his shirt and unbuttoned it as I pushed it away I was kissing his chest and exploring it. We were again kissing as my lips made it back up to his lips where are hands then started exploring each other's bodies. He lowered his body a small amount onto me and found my breasts. My black bra lace was quickly unhooked and removed. After tasting each one for the first time, he returned to my lips and said, "You're delicious, as well."

"Jasper, your chest is exquisite and tastes delicious, as well."

We continued exploring one another's bodies. I pushed his pants away and then his boxer briefs followed. This led to my panties being sent flying; his hand and fingers then played with the heat of my womanhood. "Alice, I need and want to be inside of you."

I smiled and said, "Jasper, please do. I need you there as well. To prove the point even more, I arched into him even higher as a reaction to his touch on my soaking wet swollen clit."

"Alice, you have not made love before, have you? I can feel the heat from your womanhood but you're so very tight."

"You're right, Jasper; I have not."

"Well, I'll be careful and will enter you slowly while we're kissing. But I'm very nervous

because this will be my first time as well."

"Jasper, oh my."

"I promise this will be perfect like it should be. Or would you rather stop."

Then I started kissing him and made my way to his ear and whispered, "Please make love to me Romeo, Jasper Rome." After protecting us, he slowly positioned himself over top of me and even more slowly pressed forward with his manhood until it got very tight. Jasper recaptured my lips and pressed his tongue deep into my mouth demanding all my attention to continue the dance. He swiftly finished joining us and our kisses buried my moan. Jasper continued a gentle kiss and then kept us very still together to let me get accustom to the feeling of him inside of me and his weight against me.

He slowly kissed his way to my ear and asked, "Are you okay?"

I opened my eyes and looked at him and said, "I have never felt so amazing and I believe the romance books say that the next part will get even better." As soon as we start moving our hips together, I lifted and arched closer to him.

He kissed me and together we built until he climaxed into me. As he pushed one final time, I climaxed in return. "Jasper, You're my home; I do love being with you. Thank you."

Jasper then wiped the tears off my cheeks and held me. He pulled us to our sides but kept us very close. "I love you, Alice and I'm glad you want to call me home." Jasper soon excused himself. When he returned, he passed me my satin shorts and cami and he pulled on his silk bottoms and then we cuddled up in bed together in each other's arms.

"Jasper, why have you not made love to anyone until me?"

"Alice, being raised in the foster care system I stayed to myself. I went on dates and fooled around. When I got to college with a scholarship and grants, I wasn't going to mess that up, so again I only dated and I still didn't care enough about anyone to worry about it. After college, my work was the most important thing to me. Yes, I still dated; but that was it. I wasn't looking for any commitments or strings. Then the doctor delivered the bomb about my health. Once I got out of New York and truly opened my eyes, there you were, I knew it was inevitable but I wanted to fall in love with you first. I did and I would say you did as well."

"Now, what about you?"

"I dated on and off through high school and college but my parents taught me to look for love and not settle for anything less." I rolled into his arms, smiled and kissed him then said, "I haven't. I love you Jasper." As the kiss ended, I whispered, "Is it wrong to need you again?"

Then Jasper was lying back on top of me and his manhood was pressing against me again. He whispered, "No," and together we made love again. He eventually brushed my long hair away from my face and kissed my cheek and held me close as we were lulled to sleep with the rocking of the water outside my window.

**A/N**

**Have a great weekend all. Please review and let me know what you think. Reviews make writer's smile.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As Alice awoke the next morning, the fresh ocean smell was being mixed with another sweet smell. As I opened my eyes, there were roses laying all around. "Jasper," I said.

"Yes, is something wrong?"

"No but there are roses all around me."

"Yes, there are."

I sat up and started picking them all up. There were a dozen red roses all around me.

"Jasper how?"

"Easy because I love you and planned it all out."

Here is the card that goes with all the red roses I opened it and it read 'I'll love you until the last rose dies.' Jasper."

"Beautiful, look at all the roses," and I did and there was a beautiful fake rose in the middle of the bouquet.

I kissed him and said, "I love you, as well. Thank you last night was perfect and this morning was better. You're the eternal romantic."

While eating breakfast, Jasper asked, "How attached are you to this particular boat?"

"Why?" I asked. "I like my boat, what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, but for the two of us to spend any amount of time on it, the bed needs to be a little longer and a little more space for two people's things would be helpful." But then he smiled and said, "Not to much more room, I like having you very close." Then he got a smile out of me.

"That would be fine; but let's wait and see for right now. Maybe because of sleeping, we could try sleeping in one of our houses again."

"Only if that doesn't make you uncomfortable and if it does you have to tell me?"

"I promise I will."

So the rest of the weekend was spent making love, eating, dancing and going for long walks on the beach. Saturday afternoon, I got caught sketching Jasper while he slept. I showed him my drawing and that eventually led to us making love again. Sunday morning, we sailed back up to Sunset Beach again. We moved all my things back into my house first; then I helped Jasper return his things to his house. I started to feel the need to escape being in his house after our weekend together. I wasn't sure what would happen once we were off the boat, so I said, "I'm going back to my grandmother's house to get a real shower, eat a light dinner and do some painting." I headed for the door; however, Jasper quickly blocked the door.

"No, Juliet. You're not escaping just because we're back on land. I'm as nervous as you're but I need a shower to. I need to eat a light dinner and then we can talk. Then maybe you will want to paint; we'll see." Right now though, he captured my lips, scooped me into his arms and carried me up to his suite and into his shower.

Once I was settled onto the ground, I smiled and said, "Are you suggesting we take a shower together?"

"Yes, I wanted to on the boat but there is no room in that shower." He captured my lips and started helping me remove my clothes and in return I helped him remove his. Together, we stepped into the shower. When Jasper was ready to enter me, he scooped me into his arms carried me to bed. We dried one another, fell into bed and then joined as one. I must have fallen asleep. I woke with a start alone in bed, screamed some and got up to get dressed. Jasper was at his door, "What's wrong and where are you going?"

"You were gone and I felt like I was suffocating. In his robe, Jasper went and carried me to his window. We sat down in the chair and Jasper said, "Breath." I did and I slowly laid my head against his chest.

"Better."

"Yes."

"Good, go get back in bed, Juliet and I'll be right back with dinner."

Alice did and put on one of Jasper's t-shirts. She climbed in bed and pulled up the covers.

Jasper soon returned with pot pies and wine.

"I 'm sorry I left you alone to get our dinner. I hoped having the window open would be enough to keep you asleep." After dinner, we cozied up watched a movie in bed and fell asleep together.

When I awoke the next morning, I was being held tight by Jasper. As I stretched, I realized I was on the boat. "Jasper," I whimpered almost crying, "What happened?"

"Shhh, it's okay. You were very restless sleeping last night. Not like you had been doing on the boat, so I brought you down here to sleep and almost as soon as we stepped outside, you settled right down in my arms. Once we were in bed, you were just as calm."

"I love you, Jasper"

"I love you too Alice. I guess we'll be having sleepovers all the time now unless you would rather sleep alone."

"I don't think sleeping alone will ever be the same again."

"I agree," and we slowly made love on the boat.

**A/N okay another chapter for the weekend. Sorry for the short chapter but Saturday's chapter was really long.**

**Please review and make my day. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

On the Saturday before Thanksgiving, I was getting a shopping list together. Jasper came in the front door of my house, "Hi Jasper! I'm in the kitchen."

He kissed me and said, "What's this?" and he put an invitation on the counter.

"Since Sunset Beach is such a small town, we all get together and celebrate Thanksgiving. Now that you're a part of the town you're invited, I'm about to go into town to get the supplies for my grandmother's buttermilk biscuits want to come?"

"Sure, but what should I bring?"

"You could bring some wine and help me with the biscuits."

"Sure, I would love too." We went to the store for my baking supplies and Jasper bought a dozen bottles of white wine. So Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday, we made more than 300 buttermilk biscuits.

While the last batch was baking, I said, "I have a secret for you."

Then Jasper lifted me up and set me on the counter next to the stove like he liked to do and said, "What?"

"You're the first person I have ever shared the family recipe with."

"I'm honored and I'll keep your secret recipe unless you tell me I can share. Am I going as your date to Thanksgiving dinner?"

I smiled and said, "I believe you're unless you plan on breaking up with me tonight and not spending a quiet evening with me in bed on my boat where our two bodies can rub up against each other to keep warm." Your hand then gently starts exploring all the curves and corners of my body.

Jasper captured my lips and then muttered on my lips between groans something along the lines that no we weren't breaking up. These damn biscuits better finish quickly so that he could get me down to the damn boat.

"Jasper, we have about ten minutes before they finish," and I started unbuckling his pants.

His hands stopped mine, "Behave, Juliet. The condoms are down on the boat."

"Sorry, Jasper. I guess next time you will be better prepared."

"I guess I'll have to try a little harder next time."

"Yes but your hardness isn't the problem," and my hand brushed against his solid groin.

His lips captured mine again with so much power I melted into his arms and kept trying to get closer. Jasper finally pulled away and said, "I'll be back shortly." I saw him go outside and down the beach. I had just pulled the last of the biscuits out of the oven and sitting them on the cooling racks. When arms wrapped around my waist, and said, "Will they be okay for twenty minutes or so?"

"Yes," I said.

"Good," and I was up in his arms and we were in my bedroom in seconds I thought.

As Jasper came down on me, my t-shirt and bra were gone. Jasper's polo shirt was gone. Our lips and tongues continued their own dance while our hands explored and pushed away jeans and panties. His hand came up and explored my breasts. He loved to kiss and nibble on the tips until they were so hard. I would arch into your mouth as you continued playing with my breasts. My hand found his bare manhood and circled it with my fingers. I loved pumping his manhood and fondling him, as well. Within moments of enjoying my breasts and my hand action, Jasper was protecting us and inside of me. Together, we were climaxing as one. We each had learned sexually what the other liked and gained the best reaction in our bodies. Thirty minutes later, I pranced back downstairs in a robe and took care of the last of the biscuits. Jasper soon joined me in the kitchen. When he found how little I had on underneath the robe, we were soon back upstairs and eventually I fell asleep in his arms that night in my room. I awoke to kisses along my neck and Jasper saying, "Wake up, Juliet. I have breakfast for you." I sat up and he sat a tray over my lap. We had breakfast in bed together. We had fresh pumpkin muffins, fruit juice and hot chocolate.

"Thank you, Jasper."

"You're welcome. I love you, Alice. I have a question, though. Do you really enjoy sleeping in a 59 degree bedroom?"

"Yes, I do because It's either that or I beat the bed all night and get two or three hours of sleep. My artwork looks like crap in those days as well. That is what the electric blanket is for and now I have you to. You don't mind do you?"

"No beautiful I haven't slept so well in a really long time. I enjoy cradling you while we sleep."

"Now scoot, I need to go take a shower so I can be beautiful for my date later today with my neighbor named JR."

"Okay, but can we come home for dessert tonight?"

"That depends what is for dessert?"

"Well, I just had an apple wine delivered to my house. I thought we would have that with an apple crumb pie and caramel drizzled on top. Lastly I want you for dessert."

"That sounds perfect and down on the boat sounds like a perfect setting to."

"Great, I'll see you in a couple hours. I love you." Alice headed for the shower and Jasper headed back to his place.

As I was moving the cooler around towards the car, Jasper came in and said, "Let me." He carried it to his car while I grabbed my jacket.

Outside in the car, he took my hand, leaned in, kissed me and said, "You're beautiful. I'm glad, I'm JR, your date."

We both helped set up and then sat down near a tv and watched football. We ate and talked to our neighbors and kissed on and off. I was thanked for my grandmother's biscuits and told it wouldn't be Thanksgiving without them. I did take one little slither of pumpkin pie and shared it with Jasper. A few hours later and the biscuits were completely gone. We headed back for the boat. Jasper set the pie in the oven to start warming; we drank wine, watched part of the second game and finally had the heated up pie. "This is marvelous," I said.

"My last foster parents made it and I learned that was one memory I was happy to remember."

"Thank you for sharing it with me. Now I believe there is one more course to dessert. Since the game is a blow out, I'm thinking I would enjoy the last course." I climbed into Jasper's lap and captured his lips.

When he pulled back from the kiss to catch some air, I pulled his lips right back into mine and wiggled my hips into his lap. "That's it," he said and we were in bed.

I giggled and asked, "Did the condoms make it back down here?"

"Yes, Juliet. They did," and then clothes started falling away and we made love.

The rest of Thanksgiving weekend we spent in house. I painted and he worked on his new investment plans. At night, we slept on the boat. On Sunday night, he whispered, "I love you and I love this boat."

"But you said the beds were too small. I lied; I love cuddling with you and I think we both sleep perfectly well on this boat."

"Good, I agree."

**A/N Happy Monday. Good news and Bad news. I am finally taking a vacation. I am also got up to my editing. So the soonest you will see a new post is next Monday. I promise the story is complete it just needs to be edited. **

**Thanks happy reading and writing you all. **

**Leave me some love. Thanks whalestail**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

One night early in December, Jasper came up to me as I had finished cleaning up after dinner. "What are your plans for the night?"

"Just relaxing, maybe watching a movie and eventually going to bed with you on the boat."

"Are you up for an adventure?"

"Sure, do I need anything?"

"Just go get shoes and a jacket."

"Okay."

When I returned, we went outside the kitchen door toward Jasper's car. He opened the door for me and I slid into the passenger seat. Jasper leaned in and kissed my lips and said, "I love you. Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"Just for a drive."

"Why?"

"You'll see!"

We drove through the streets of Sunset Beach until Jasper found what he was looking for. "Alice," and he pointed at a lit up house, "This is my goal."

"Pretty."

"Good, I was wondering how you'd respond."

"I love the lights on decorated houses at Christmas time."

"I'm glad, I wasn't sure how you felt about Christmas and decorating."

"I wasn't sure what I was going to do this year since I lost my grandmother. I decorated to keep us happy last year. This year, though, I just wasn't sure what to do. But with you here," I took his hand, "I would like to decorate and share the holidays with you Jasper. I love you."

He pulled my hands up to his. "I love you and I'm so glad you want to share the holidays with me. Thank you, Juliet."

"So let's enjoy the holiday lights," and for two hours we drove around the small beach towns looking at all the Christmas lights. As we started to head back to Sunset Beach, Jasper asked, "After we sleep on the boat tonight, would you go up to the mountains with me and we can cut down a tree together?"

"Really, you want to go cut down a tree with me?"

"Yes, I dreamt about it last night."

"The only question that I have is 'where are we putting the tree?'"

"I vote your place because I don't have decorations here for the holidays. I'm hoping you're going to let me stay in your grandmother's house and on your boat with your incredible hot naked body that I get to make love to at night."

"Stop that, Jasper. Of course, you can stay with me at my house and my boat."

"Are you asking me to move in?"

"No I think you already have."

"You don't mind do you?"

"No. I love you, Romeo. I'm so glad you came walking down my beach in October; you're the one my mother, grandmother and great grandmother told me to look for in all their romantic perfect husband stories." We were very quickly back to my house. Jasper took my hand and started pulling me into a jog down onto the beach headed towards the boat. "Jasper, stop. I need to catch my breath." So he stopped turned around and scooped me up and bent me over his shoulders. "Jasper, no, put me down."

"No, I need you up against my body now. If you can't run and keep up, I'll get us in bed sooner."

Together we fell into bed but instead of making love, we kissed. Jasper just pulled me into his arms and we curled up together and fell asleep. I was being nuzzled awake and I mumbled, "What Jasper? It's early."

"You need to get up and get dressed. The mountains are calling us for our Christmas tree.

"Fine, but there better be something hot for me in this."

"Fine, I'll get you breakfast and I'll get you hot later after we bring our tree home."

"So I threw on jeans and we went up to the house, I grabbed some warmer clothes and away we went.

Thirty minutes later, we stopped at the base of the mountains at a café for breakfast and hot chocolate. Jasper smiled at me after half of my French toast was gone. I said, "What?"

"Okay, I won't ever wake you up early without warning again. Grumpy, quiet Juliet."

"That's right, remember that."

"If you give me fair warning, it's not so bad."

"Okay, are you ready to head up into the mountains now?"

"Yes, lead the way JR."

After we had the waitress fill a thermos with more hot chocolate, we were on our way. By 9, we were hiking in the woods looking for our tree.

Thirty minutes later, Jasper was chopping down our perfect tree. It was about seven feet tall and very full all the way around. Once the tree was down, I put on gloves. I picked up the top of the tree and Jasper took the trunk. We hiked back to the car. With a little help from a second tree hunter, we got both our trees tied to our cars and then Jasper and I climbed back into the car, drank some hot chocolate, kissed and headed back to Sunset Beach. Once back at my house, we went inside and I showed Jasper where all the decorations were and I made us a late lunch. After lunch we got the tree inside in its stand and gave it a very large amount of water. Jasper went to start adding lights to the tree.

I said, "No the tree has to sit like this for a day before you can decorate it."

"Why?"

"I have always done it this way with my parents and grandmother all my life."

"Okay, Alice. We will then. I want to do something else first before we start decorating the rest of the house."

"What's that?"

I was in his arms and we were soon naked on the couch downstairs. I said, "Wait, Jasper."

"Juliet, I don't have to; I'm prepared this time," and out of his wallet he pulled a condom.

"Thanks, Jasper," and we finished making love on the couch downstairs.

He smiled at me while I was lying in his arms and asked, "Did I get you hot enough?"

"Yes, you did. I love you."

I got up and put on jeans and a t-shirt and we started decorating the rest of the house. Jasper asked what, where and why about the decorations and I told him all about the special ones. Jasper even put lights up on my porch and the kitchen porch for me as well. Finally, that night when I said I was wiped out, we carried a few more decorations down to the boat and decked out. We set something in the spare bedroom. Jasper grabbed my hand and asked, "Would you consider letting me make this into a living room for us?"

"Only if I get to supply the art work for you and the room."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Now come here I want to make love to you in bed with all our covers around us," and so we did.

When I woke up the next morning on the boat, I was alone. "Jasper," I said.

"Yes, Juliet." I heard and Jasper came around the corner.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked.

"Get up and look."

"But it's cold."

He came and threw me a robe. I got up and came out of the bedroom. "Jasper, you Christmasfied the boat." Jasper had hung more lights and additional decorations all over the main seating area of the boat.

"Yes, I did. Now look up." When I did, I was standing under mistletoe. I reached up and kissed Jasper.

"Thank you for decorating the boat and the mistletoe."

"You're welcome."

"Are you ready to decorate the house now?"

"Yes, but after we have breakfast. Jasper you love Christmas don't you?"

"No, I haven't in the past. We were lucky living in foster care to get a couple pieces of clothes and a toy of some sort. Then after foster care in college, I basically got nothing."

"College campuses close for the holidays. What did you do?"

"Fortunately for me, my roommates and fraternity took a liking to me; and someone took me to their homes. One year I went and we had a country Christmas and that is what you and your decorations remind me of except you have ocean too."

"Jasper, you have me all figured out. Don't you? You know how you asked all kinds of questions about yesterday's decorations. I got teary eyed on and off as I told you about the decorations."

"Yes, but I loved the stories and I'll do it again today."

"That's fine. As long as you realize, it will be even worse this time. My grandmother had as many as possible remade for me and us of all the tree ornaments."

"I'm so sorry," he said as hugged me. "We're definitely two peas that go together. Let's go put some old and new love up on your tree?"

I put on jeans and we headed to my house. At the house, we had breakfast. With hot chocolates in hand, we headed for the Christmas tree. First, I added more water and my grandmother's knitted tree skirt. Then we added the lights. One by one through tears and funny stories, we added all the ornaments to the tree. When the tree was done, I sat down in front of it and cried. Jasper came and sat down next to me and pulled me into his lap. "Don't worry, Juliet together we will get through this holiday. Next year will be a little bit easier I promise. Now I believe I have a few other ornaments, I would like to add to the tree if you're up to it."

"Yes, please do."

Jasper pulled out ornaments some homemade and some store bought. He told me stories about why we were adding each one. "This one you have to put on," he said.

"Why?" and I went and took it from him.

"It's our first Christmas together and it looks like Romeo and Juliet," and I almost dropped it. "But how?"

He smiled and said, "I have other artist friends in New York, you know."

I punched him. "I love you," and put it up on the tree in the middle of the tree and in the center so that we could always see it.

**A/N**

**Sorry for the delay. I enjoyed a happy vacation and now I have completed the editing. Thank you so much to my beta for editing for me while I was gone. **

**One plug for Disney – Go see California Adventure's World of Color. It was amazing. **

**Please review now that I am back. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jasper wrapped his arms around me and said, "Go paint, I have some errands to run and then I'll be back."

"Jasper, I love you, but don't go overboard on whatever you're thinking."

"I'll behave; I promise. But I'm also going to make this the best first Christmas for us ever."

"Jasper, just having you here is all I need," and I got a hug and a kiss for that.

"I know," Jasper said. "But I want to go all out and since I have never gotten to on my own, you have to humor me."

Late that night, when we made our way down to the boat for the night, I found the boat had even more Christmas jewels on it. I slept in red jammies that I received as a present that night.

For Jasper, I snuck out one day and went shopping and got him probably twenty-five sentimental to practical to crazy gifts. I also found all the things for a stocking for him. We had agreed to buy new stockings one night while out shopping together and they were on my mantle. We spent very little time up at his place anymore. I also had three paintings for Jasper plus a design for the master suite in his house.

Jasper had already converted the spare room on the boat to a sitting area. It was quite comfortable for the two of us. The painting on the wall was the one of two people laying on the beach together. Jasper surprised me one night with a smaller decorated tree in this room as well.

Unexpectedly a week later, the post man was at my door. I opened it and received a small package from a store in Raleigh. Jasper came into the kitchen and found me crying. He was immediately at my side, "What's wrong?"

And I passed him the card inside of it. Jasper read it and it said, 'Love grandmother - another new ornament for our tree together. I love you AJ.'

"She must have set this up as an annual present for me."

"Yes, do you want me to call and have it cancelled?"

"No, as long as you understand, I may cry now and again regarding it."

Together we went and put it on the tree, turned on the lights and cuddled down on the couch. We landed up falling asleep there for the night.

Jasper and I had been invited to a few parties in town and at friends' houses during the weeks leading up to the holiday. But for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, we were spending them together without anyone else around. We were going to church together at 11 on Christmas morning. We had agreed we would open all presents on Christmas Day together but if we saw what we put in each other's stockings that was okay. So most of Christmas Eve, I spent finishing up a couple of paintings. We went for a walk on the beach together. Jasper served us dinner together in front of the fireplace. We had finished putting all the presents under the tree and hanging each others stockings up. I was taking pictures of the tree and fireplace. When Jasper was at my front door leading to the beach and said, "Alice, come here."

I did and there was a trail of lights leading down to a spot on the beach. I said, "What did you do Jasper?"

"Shall we find out?"

I put on my jacket and shoes. He grabbed a blanket and we followed the flickering lights.

When we got to the end of the trail, there had been a small mound dug in the sand with

flickering lights all around and Jasper whispered, "Would you like to sit down, Juliet?"

"Yes, please, this is beautiful." Jasper laid out the blankets, we sat down and he wrapped us up in them. I rested my head on his shoulder and whispered, "This is perfect; I love you." I just sat there and thought how can he read my mind I saw this in my dreams and knew this would be perfect setting. Then an amazing idea went off in my head almost making me do a 180 in my thinking. After a few minutes of the very comfortable silence, I whispered, "I might have to try my hand at nighttime paintings."

We talked back and forth about what I would want to show in the paintings by doing them at nighttime. The twinkling of stars in the sky and moon. A white sailboat, people in the water the shore edge, a house lit up at Christmas times.

Jasper said, "What about a whole different view instead of this shore scene for your work?"

"Jasper, what are you asking?"

"Would you consider spending from December 29th to January 2nd in New York with me for New Years Eve?"

"Jasper, NO Uhhhh?"

He gently kissed me and silenced me and said, "Wait, let me explain everything first?"

"Okay but?"

"No shhhh. Here is where we would stay and he pulled out a picture of a yacht. It's on the West Side of Manhattan. The yacht is owned by the gentleman that bought my company and he thinks we're nuts for wanting to stay on it instead of at any luxury hotels in the city but we can. During the day, we will explore the city including the museums and the galleries; see your gallery and other touristy stuff we can find to do. On New Year's Eve, we will just stay cuddled up on the yacht and celebrate quietly together. I'll give you time to sketch as well. Now what do you think?" and he gently kissed my lips.

"You thought of everything. Thank you, I'll go but on one other condition."

"What's that?"

"I get to see where you lived when you were there."

"Of course, but everything is mainly in storage right now."

"That's fine. I just want to see where you called home."

"Now," and Jasper pulled me up and we headed towards the boat. We just curled up into each other's arms, made love and fell asleep on the boat.

**A/N**

**Hey I am back. Thanks for reading. PLease leave me some love with a review.**

**HAppy reading to all of you.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I rolled back into Jasper's arms around 8 am and said, "I love you and Merry Christmas. I'm so happy that you're here sharing the holiday with me. We have about two hours to open presents and stockings before we have to get ready for church and leave."

Jasper said, "Let's go, Juliet." But as I came out of our bedroom, there was a present sitting under the small tree we had put on our table in the sitting area.

I said, "What have you done, Jasper?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The present," and I picked it up and read the tag 'to Alice and Jasper from Santa.' It was a flat thin box about the size of 5 by 7 and really light.

Jasper said, "Open it and I'll get us the cinnamon rolls in the fridge."

"Okay," and Alice opened it.

_Dear Alice and Jasper, _

_As I was flying around last night, I thought of you two. I looked at your property last night thanks to the lights so I knew whose house to go to. I came up with an idea for you two together. Don't worry, you can still paint and invest respectively; but this will put you both together. It's simple; convert both your houses into a bed and breakfast. Buy a yacht and live on that. Convert the third floor of Alice's grandmother's house into a place you can stay during hurricane season. The first floor of one of the two places is the Bed and Breakfast office, the investment office, an art gallery, the kitchen and the dining area. And if you wanted to expand or have a real home at some point, you could build another structure between the two houses._

_I have never seen two people meet and fall in love and enjoy one another so much, now step outside and share it with the rest of the world. Not everybody hurts you and gets taken away. _

_Share your love. Alice before you say anything, yes I know you share your love through paintings, now share it directly from your physical body and not straight to the canvas._

_Santa_

"Jasper," and I took a drink and whispered, "This is an amazing idea. I would have never thought about it."

"I'm glad you like the idea, but I really had nothing to do with this. Then who and how did it get here."

Jasper said, "I thought this was all your idea."

"No, it's not mine. So we reread the letter together and ate our rolls." Jasper then scooped me up in my Christmas satin jammies and carried me up to the house. We opened our stockings. Candy, paint brushes, simple jewelry was what filled mine. Jasper had pens, a fancy calculator I had found, memory cards and candy for him, as well. At the very bottom, he pulled out mistletoe and immediately held it over my head and we kissed. We went to opening the presents. I had bought Jasper famous toys that he hadn't gotten growing up plus clothes a leather jacket, a new laptop, a beautiful pocket watch and two paintings that I was very passionately kissed for. Then I told him, I would paint a mural in his master bedroom and gave him a sketch of what I was thinking. My reward was a deep passionate kiss.

Jasper had gotten me jewelry, clothes and more painting supplies than I could ever want. Jasper and I also got a Wii and hooked that up to play together in the afternoon. When I came out of the shower, I found a new dress, shoes and jewelry laying on my bed and a note that said "Merry Christmas - I believe this is your last present". In a beautiful short red sweater dress, black boats, black belt. I added the jewelry as I did I noticed a stamp on the gold that said 18 kt. Oh my goodness and the bangle bracelets all fell down. Jasper came in and said, "Are you almost ready?"

"Yes but Jasper."

"Alice, you're beautiful and you can wear all these." He helped me slide the bangles on my wrist. I clasped the necklace behind my neck and finally the earrings, as well. He took my arm and helped me with my jacket and then he escorted me to his car and church. As we drove, he held my hand and told me I looked beautiful.

"Thank you for the extra Christmas presents. They are beautiful."

"No problem. I like being able to call my friend's wife and have her make you something that is a one of a kind to go with the one of a kind you're."

"Jasper, about the bed and breakfast, you didn't leave the letter down there."

"No, I swear but I think it's a great idea."

"I do too, but how did the letter get there?"

Jasper took my hand and said, "Just leave it as a Christmas miracle, but I have a thought each room will be named based by the mural or painting that is in the room."

Alice started bouncing on her seat and said, "I love the idea."

"This will be a lot of work."

"Yes, but we're young and just think how much time we can spend together working on the project."

"Jasper, what if I need to sail away one day?"

"I'll sail with you; but I think this project will keep us both occupied for awhile. Don't worry we will hire help. I have no problem sharing, but I'll not share you. You will still have showings to go to. We will hire people to help get the work done. We will find the perfect couple to help run and maintain the property. So if you need to go, we can. Now let's go to church and celebrate our little miracle along with the world's Christmas miracle."

After church and singing Joy to the World, we drove home. At home I started a planning list, Jasper joined in and we spent the next hour adding to the list. At 3, Jasper excused himself to his house to go get a few things he said he needed.

Two hours later Jasper was calling me and said, "Can you come down to the boat?" 

"Sure, are you okay?"

So I walked down to the boat, I was still in the red dress and black tights and boots. Jasper came out onto the deck of the boat and handed me a champagne glass. "Merry Christmas, Juliet. I love you," and then we headed into the galley and dining area.

"Jasper, I would have helped you with dinner."

"I wanted to surprise you." We sat down to a candle lit dinner. We had lobsters that had been flown in fresh the day before along with bread and vegetables. "I know this may not be your traditional Christmas dinner but I wanted it to be special and I remember the first time I tasted lobster so I had told myself someday when I find the right person I want to share a lobster with them on Christmas. Thank you for letting me have my dream."

"No problem." For dessert we had eggnog and bundt cake drizzled with icing and mixed berries. Dessert was served and eaten side by side while we took turns feeding it to one another. As I finished my cake, I got up and stumbled a little, but Jasper pulled me back to his lap. He said, "Oops, I forgot to tell you there was alcohol in the bundt cake too. I believe between your two glasses of champagne, eggnog and what was in the cake, you may be a little tipsy; I'm just going to have to hold onto to you."

"Jasper, you're not."

"No, Juliet, but I can get us more comfortable where walking a straight line won't matter."

"Really," and I started nuzzling his neck. "I knew this cologne would be perfect for you."

I started kissing his neck and suckling on it. I made my way to his ears and nibbled there and around to his lips. My hands made it under his sweater where I explored his chest and stomach. When I opened the kiss, Jasper was quickly standing and carrying me to our bed now. After he carefully laid me down, my boots went away and then my tights. He found a pair of red lace panties on and his breath was quickly in. "Yes, Jasper, you look a little red. You almost match my panties."

"You're too beautiful."

"Well, I had to match."

"You do match; I hate to ask, is there another piece that matches this as I go up."

I sat up and said as I took his sweater over his head, "You will just have to wait and see."

"What if I do not want to wait?"

"Then don't," I said.

My belt was quickly gone. So was my necklace and then the sweater dress and it was just has he had guessed. For a good five minutes he explored and gently touched along the edge of my panties and bra. Until I finally said, "That is enough," and Jasper found himself laying on his back, I undid his pants and pushed them down. I unhooked my bra and it went with the panties to the floor. Jasper was quickly back in control and he was quickly entering me where we joined in perfect unison together on Christmas. Then we just held each other for the rest of the night. We had become so happy and comfortable together; it was perfect.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

On the 29th, we flew up to New York City and took a cab to the marina. The yacht was beautiful and comfortable. We spent the days enjoying the museums and galleries. At night, we cuddled in bed on the boat. We both admitted we had more space but we also liked the closeness that my boat provided. However, the bathroom had me spoiled. The first night he took me to see the Rockettes. On the 30th, we visited the gallery that displayed my work, as well. The owner was happy to see me and finally meet me in person. We also had been ice skating in Central Park and on a horse carriage ride. We visited the Empire State Building, the Statue of Liberty, and shopping at Macy's on the 31st. By the time midnight hit on New Year's Eve, I said, "I was exhausted." But Jasper proved me wrong and we cuddled up to go to sleep after all the fireworks had ended outside. On the 1st, Jasper showed me the apartment he still owned. It was nice. "To bad, you don't have a bed here."

"Why?"

"I was just wondering, what it might be like?"

We didn't go all the way but we did make out. Eventually, we headed back to the marina. Jasper just said, "You're a water person. I feel you relax more while we make out on the boat and in your house. You just weren't as comfortable in that situation."

"You noticed that, too."

"AJ, I know when your body isn't quite right. How your kisses and flirting are not quite the same?"

On the 2nd, before we flew home, we went and looked at a few yachts just to get an idea or two. It gave us something to think about it on our flight home. As we flew home, I laid my head on Jasper's chest and said, "Thank you. I love you and this was fun."

"So as long as I can find a boat and water for you to stay on, I can take you anywhere**." **

"Yes, you can."

Jasper and I were back in Sunset Beach after New Year's. Jasper was my love. He somehow knew how I needed to be wooed. Our dates had all been perfect and he shared everything with me. He was the romantic that my parents and grandmother had told me to find. I found him and I wasn't going to let him go. We spent most nights on my boat together. I painted in my house and in his house. Jasper was in the throws of starting his new investing local business. He would meet with clients in an office he set up on the first floor of his house.

He had left earlier in the day to head into town to talk to the bank about the loans to convert both houses into the Bed and Breakfast. We were meeting with the city the following week to see if we could get the zoning changed for the Bed and Breakfast. It didn't appear to be a problem, but we were waiting for the official word. I was working on a mural in the real master suite for Jasper. He had moved back into the master suite once I gave him the painting for over his fireplace at Christmas. On the wall that went into the bathroom was where I was painting the mural. I put down my paint brushes and sat against the side of the bed. I was looking at the wall and drinking some water.

I got up and tripped a little on the edge of the nightstand causing the bottom door to open. I found a bottle in the cupboard and papers rolled inside. I fell to the floor and dumped the papers out and read them not that I needed to I knew what was on them. They were my perfect man dreams from the hurricane. He had taken every one of them as the dates we had been on. Our dates had always gone past the dreams but they all had the base and the only one left was the proposal.

Oh my god, what had I done? He wasn't an original; he was me. I got up put the bottle on the bed with the papers and signed them 'Goodbye. It's time to follow my own dream.' I went to my grandmother's house packed all the food I had onto the boat, got my clothes and my emergency supplies. I left Jasper's things on the deck for him. I pulled out my charts and set the heading for Bermuda.

**A/N so what do you guys think. Please leave me some love with reviews. **

**I will be posting a chapter a day until it is complete. I get to move my daughter back to the University of Arizona on Saturday. Fortunately I can post from the road. **

**It is Friday. Yeah. Review**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

For two weeks, I sailed by myself. I enjoyed the time alone. I was sad and I missed Jasper, but I would heal. I always had before. I would sail, eat, sleep and sketch while I was on the ocean. After two weeks, I finally pulled into the docks, I was eager to get some real food into me. I left the boat in jeans and a sweater and a jacket. I went to a restaurant a few blocks from the pier and enjoyed a cup of coffee, a sandwich, a fresh salad and topped it off with a piece of pie with ice cream on it. I was stuffed from overindulging. I was just finishing up another cup of coffee when a stranger came and sat down in her booth. He started flirting with me. He asked where I was from and I said I was from South Carolina.

"Did you just get in?"

"Yes, I sailed in today."

"Really."

"Yes."

"That's impressive. You don't have a husband."

"No, I enjoy being single."

"Well, you're beautiful and you have been alone a long time sailing over here. Would you like some company tonight?"

"I'm sorry, mister. But I'm not that kind of girl. I don't even know your name and I think your wife wouldn't appreciate your behavior." I got up and walked away. I paid my bill at the front door and left to head back to the pier.

When I made it down to the pier, I saw shells laid out on the dock which seemed odd and unusual. What was even stranger was the fact that they led all the way down to my boat and stopped. I didn't know anyone here. I carefully picked up all the shells as I went towards my boat. When I reached my boat, I saw Jasper sitting on the deck but he had sat himself to block my view of him from my approach. "Jasper, please leave."

"No, not until we talk. I see you found all my shells."

"Yes."

"Would you like to come aboard so we can talk?"

"No, I wouldn't. I would rather you leave my boat and leave me be."

"No, Alice. I won't. Give me an hour, I would like to talk to you and if you still want me to leave, I will."

"Fine. I climbed aboard, gave him his shells and went below deck.

I sat on one side of my table and Jasper opened a bottle of wine poured us two glasses and then sat across from me.

"Alice, I'm assuming your disappearing act has to do with you finding this and the note you left." He pulled out the bottle and the rolled up pieces of papers with the page that had my note on the top.

"It does. Stay here," and I left and returned and handed him some papers I pulled from a box.

"Look familiar," and I handed them to him and he read them.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Alice, you wrote these. This is all your handwriting."

"Yes, it is. You're not the man I thought you were. All your romance originated from my notes. I wanted an original, not a thief."

"Alice, I'm not a thief."

"Yes, you stole my heart, my head and my body. How did you come about this anyway, I left it out to sea five nautical miles?"

"When I was cleaning up the beach, I tripped over it buried in the sand. I saw it was a glass bottle so I dug it up not knowing if there would be any broken glass or not. Then I sat on my porch and read everything. So after I met you on the beach and we sat and talked as the sun started setting, I realized this was the first sequence. After the tour of your house, I offered to cook for you, I wasn't stealing the ideas; they just happened. I did pick you up and set you on the counter that had nothing to do with your dream."

"No, it wasn't."

"Yes, I borrowed or stole from your ideas but all the events I added to myself. Please don't make me defend each one of them."

"I won't, but you see how I felt hurt and robbed. How did you find me?"

"It took me until two days ago to figure it out. It didn't help that you haven't used your credit card in two weeks."

"Too bad. Fish, the ocean and sea air don't charge you anything."

"No, they don't. I replayed all of our conversations in my head and then it dawned on me about you wanting to sail to Bermuda as one of your dreams. I flew in two days ago, hired a small seaplane and flew out and around. When I spotted your boat, I was ecstatic. I had hoped I would get make this trip with you but you didn't want me around."

"No, I didn't."

"What about now? What would happen if I kissed you right now?" With that Jasper was leaning over the table at my lips very closely, I haven't seen you smile your beautiful smile since I got here and your lips looked delicious."

"Really," and with him so close I licked my lips and that was all it took. Jasper captured my lips and with both of us leaning on the table the kiss opened up. "Jasper," I moaned into one of the kisses. "This kiss is delicious but…."

Jasper pulled back from the kiss stepped away from the table and stopped by my side of the table and offered me his hand. I stepped into his open arms and wrapped my arms around his neck and Jasper lowered his lips back to mine and quickly pressed passed my lips with his tongue. When he came up for air after pulling me in even closer he said, "This was all me and not stolen from anywhere. Was it romantic enough to win you back?"

I whispered, "Maybe that depends on what you do next?"

I was in his arms and in my bed very quickly. "Stay here. I need two things." He returned with two boxes. He climbed into bed and pulled me into his arms. I opened the small box first and it was our condoms. I smiled and said, "Thanks. I didn't return those to you from the boat I threw those away."

"I noticed. This is not a necessity; though this is me being romantic all on my own."

I opened the box and lifted the tissue paper and I found a poem that I lifted out.

_Forever_

_Forever yours_

_Forever your home_

_Forever your love_

_Forever Romeo and Juliet_

_Forever my artist_

_Forever my family_

_Forever your lover_

_Forever your neighbor_

_Forever your caretaker_

_Forever your partner_

_Forever I love you._

_I don't need a physical home with you. I need your smile and your body._

_I want to make you and I forever a family_

_I want to add to our two person family and we will make a home for three or four._

_We can live on a boat, we can live on a beach_

_but please tell me that you and I can be forever home together._

When I looked from the poem to his face, I smiled and said, "I love you. This is beautiful. You're romantic," and I gently kissed his lips. "I would love to make us a forever home."

I realized then the present was still sitting on my lap and I looked down and a white cami and short outfit was laying in the box. When I picked up the cami, I felt something fall out of the cami top. Jasper was holding whatever it was in his hand. He brought his hand up to my chin and whispered, "Since we will be forever home together, will you marry me?" and I then could see a beautiful diamond in front of my eyes which were welling up with tears.

"Yes, I'll marry you, Romeo, Jasper Rome."

A beautiful ring was slid onto my finger and he captured my lips and his fingers dried the tears from my cheeks. When we came up for air, I asked, "Is this cami set for our wedding night or do I get to wear it sooner?"

"Oh, I think you'll be sleeping in it eventually, tonight."

We stayed in Bermuda for a week and then sailed back to Sunset Beach together. It was amazing traveling with Jasper on the boat, just the two of us.

When we got back to Sunset Beach, we started the design part of converting our two houses into the Bed and Breakfast. We slept on the boat or at his place since we had started working on mine. One night while lying in Jasper's bed after making love, he pulled me into his arms and said, "When are you going to marry me?"

"Jasper, I would marry you tomorrow, but with everything we're doing right now; it would be too overwhelming. Your investment firm, my painting, and our Bed and Breakfast. How and when are we going to have time to get married anytime soon?"

"Alice, we don't need anything special just the two of us, a beach and a justice of the peace. We could be married in twenty minutes."

"What are you suggesting Mr. Rome?"

"That we get married in two weeks on Saturday. My friends are coming down to help you with some design ideas for inside the rooms. I want you to meet them and they can act as our witnesses"

"And you're about to say these friends are the one that has the wife who is a fashion designer as well. She will be here on Monday to help you with a dress and everything else you need."

"You want to marry me in two weeks."

"Yes, I do Juliet. I would marry you right now, if I could."

"I think you're crazy, but I will."

"We'll postpone our honeymoon until hurricane season, when I'll take you away from here for a couple weeks. Probably to Hawaii."

"Yes, Jasper. I'll marry you in two weeks."

**A/N **

**Hope you all have a great weekend. Enjoy and please review. Thank you to my faithful reviewers.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Epilogue

Three years later, Jasper was coming down our private dock to our yacht. We bought the new yacht for our two year anniversary but neither one of us could give up my sail boat which now set right next to it on our dock. He climbed onto the yacht and walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my very large waist line while I was sitting there painting. "How are you, Alice?"

"Very fat and slow moving. My back has hurt for days."

"Well, why don't you come up to our finished house and you can take a bath for the first time in our new house."

"Okay. You're just going to have to walk really slowly with me."

"No problem, Juliet."

Together arm and arm and very slowly, we headed for our new house that we had built in the last six months. As we started up the beach, I doubled over in pain and Jasper was right there trying to figure out what was wrong. His hand was holding onto me and as he held me at my waist. Jasper said, "Your water just broke." I was in his arms and back to the yacht where he helped me change. We called the doctor and they said go straight to the hospital.

As we headed for the car, we started reminiscing about the last three years. Jasper called Edward and Bella to say that we were leaving for the hospital.

Edward said, "I guess you'll check out the house in a few days."

"Yes, we will."

"If you really need us you can text me; otherwise we'll call you later."

"No problem, boss. Take care of Alice."

"I will. Good-bye."

"They are all set. No problem. Now it's just you and I."

"No, Jasper. It's you, I and little Allison Jane.

"You're right."

Our wedding was simple, yet special. I had a simple long satin flowing gown and with the judge and Jasper's two friends as witnesses. We got married on the beach at sunset and celebrated our wedding night on my little boat.

We opened our Bed and Breakfast in February a year later. The B&B was doing amazingly well. We hired Edward and Bella to run it and they did a fantastic job. We found out while Edward was helping us do all the renovations that the B&B suggestion from Santa was his idea. He had snuck on the boat Christmas Eve to deliver the note. Bella was almost as good of a cook as my husband was. Jasper's investment firm was doing very well with all the locals. I had expanded my paintings to include the night scenes we had talked about and I also did some holiday ones.

At the hospital, they got me situated. While I was in labor, Jasper and I continued talking. I had painted a mural or a painting in every room for the guests to enjoy. Jasper and I bought the yacht after two years of marriage and that is when we decided to try and get pregnant. When we got pregnant, he started having the house built for us between the two B&B's.

I delivered Allison three hours after getting to the hospital. It was a simple labor and delivery. Two days later, Jasper walked Allie and I into our new house and said, "Welcome to your new house, ladies."

Jasper sat Allie down in her car seat, took her out and put her in my arms. I looked up at Jasper and said, "Welcome home, you mean. Right?"

"Yes Alice. Welcome Home. I do love you." Then Jasper was cuddling and cradling both of his in his arms.

After that, I had a home, it wasn't just the physical space that the house took up. It was what we shared and what we filled our lives with and now we had Allie to share it with as well. Jasper and I were now going to share our love with yet another and my heart knew it would never run out of the love even thought I had more people to share it with. I had finally found the time and the place I was ready to call "home."

**A/N**

**Hope you enjoyed. Plesae review and let me know what you thought of the story. **

**Keep me on author alerts. I have one story nearly complete and ready to edit and a second one that only needs editing.**

**Have a great week**


End file.
